


A Broken Heart

by LinkCat



Series: Best Friends Forever [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Pets, Single Father, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Tensions run high, when a kingdom finds out that a couple of their own have broken the rules. An entire family is hurt, and a new kingdom must do what they can to fix the damages that have been done.
Relationships: Branch/DJ Suki, Creek/Guy Diamond, Harper/Biggie
Series: Best Friends Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A Family Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of “Best Friends Forever.” This is a planned series. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

Love was an affair that was always special for Trolls. It was one that they had decided long ago was only designated for one special troll in their lives. Once a bond was formed, they were bonded for life. Most kingdoms kept rules that once that bond was formed, it was set in stone. Some allowed same sex marriage, while others did not. Divorce was never allowed. Underaged sex was also not allowed. Mating in public was never allowed either. In one particularly strict kingdom, breaking rules set by the mating bond were so strict that if another troll broke the rules, they were executed. If the crime was bad enough, or if more then one member of the family broke the rules, the entire family was executed as well, to cleanse the kingdom of the wrongdoing.

So, when a blind nineteen-year-old turquoise troll who had light blue and light green two toned hair and light blue and light green heterochromia, by the name of Basil, fell in love with a yellow troll by the name of Bask who had orange hair and yellow eyes, he had to figure out how to keep their love life a secret. His kingdom didn’t allow same sex marriage, and both trolls were males. It had been so long since the kingdom had had a male on male relationship, that it was a complete surprise for Basil and Bask when Basil fell pregnant. He wore loose clothing to hide his pregnancy, and for the next four months it worked. He was a couple of weeks shy of his due date and no longer able to hide his pregnancy. He spent a lot of time hiding at home. He was grateful for his little sister Rose. She helped him out a lot and was keeping his secret. His entire family was keeping his secret.

Rose was baby pink with light green and dark green two-toned hair and light green eyes. The fourteen-year-old loved her older brother very much. She spent a lot of time at his home. When she found out he was pregnant, she promised to help him out. She was carrying her own secret. A nasty male troll had raped her over three months earlier. She promised to help him, in hopes that he would help her when she was no longer able to hide her own pregnancy.

Unfortunately, an elder did take notice that Rose was pregnant. He reported his findings to the king. He thought it was odd and disgusting that she was having a baby at such a young age.

Rose had led her eldest brothers Branch and Sky, who were twenty-year-old identical twins, and her twin sister Sapphire, along with their mother and some older and younger siblings to go visit Basil. He had complained of being lonely, and she wanted to make him happy. They all entered Basil’s flower pod.

Bask frowned when the door opened. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner with Basil. He looked nervous, until he realized that it was Basil’s family. All of them accepted their relationship and were supportive. They had even talked about leaving to a more peaceful kingdom to the north that they had heard about and was ruled by a friendly king by the name of Peppy. “Good morning. Have a bowl of soup and relax with us.”

The entire family settled down at the table with soup. They all ate quietly and watched Basil. Their mother, Gardenia, had talked to Branch and Sky about moving the family that night. Basil, Rose, and their unborn pods were in grave danger of losing their lives. She wanted them all safe. “Basil, we’re moving you, Bask, and the rest of the family to King Peppy’s colony tonight. We will leave an hour after sunset. You’re getting too close to your due date.”

“It’s dangerous to leave the colony at dark. The dragons will be out. You know they’ll eat us if they get a hold of us.” Basil looked nervous. He knew their mother was trying to protect him and their family, but he didn’t want any of them to become snacks for the tiny dragons that shared their world.

“We have weapons to protect ourselves.” Branch reassured his nervous little brother. “We will get there in about three or four hours if we go at a steady pace.”

“It’ll likely be closer to five or six hours. I’m hoping we get there by morning.” Sky knew that night travel wasn’t going to be easy. “We’ll get there and be alright. It’ll be safer than here. Hiding your baby is going to be impossible once he or she is born.”

“Not to mention we must protect Rose.” Gardenia looked at her young daughter.

Rose looked down and frowned. She was nervous. She was in worse danger then Basil was. Underaged mating was almost always a fatal mistake among teenagers in her colony. It was something she wasn’t even ready for. Tears threatened, but she quickly wiped them away. 

“Yes, we must protect Rose.” Sapphire put her arm around her twin sister. She was the same colorations as Branch and Sky, but she had glittery skin. “And Basil.” She was very worried about her older brother too.

The peace over dinner didn’t last. A scout broke down the door and stormed towards Rose. “Rose Thorn, you’re under arrest, for underage mating!”

The old king came in right after him. “We should save them from a trial and execute her now.”

Gardenia stood up and got between the scout of her young daughter. “She was raped! Don’t you dare touch her!”

Basil stood up and frowned. He looked towards the scout. He clenched his fists. He didn’t want Rose harmed. “Get out of my home!”

The scout sneered and looked among them all. He saw that Basil was pregnant. “Basil is pregnant too?! What is the meaning of this?!” He pulled out his sword. 

“Kill them all! This family is tainted!” The old king ordered, before backing out of the flower pod and letting the scouts take care of the executions.

Branch got to his feet. “We’ve got to go now! Get out of this flower pod and run north!” He went to grab Rose and ran towards the door.

Basil headed for the bedroom to escape out the window. He wanted to fight but had a baby to protect.

Sapphire followed Basil to assure he got out safely. She screamed when a scout grabbed her by the hair and began to beat her. He drove a knife into her spine, which made her collapse.

Sky came up behind the scout and sliced his throat before he could hurt Sapphire further. He picked up Sapphire and helped Basil out the window. He ran with his little brother and sister north.

Bask and Gardenia stayed behind to try and save the rest of the family, but they all ended up being killed by the scouts.

Branch didn’t stop running with Rose until his legs burned so badly that he was forced to stop. He set his teenage sister down and checked her over. He looked around and frowned when he didn’t see any of his other siblings. He hoped that they had escaped with their lives. “We must keep going. They know to meet us at King Peppy’s kingdom. It’s going to be alright.” He took Rose’s hand and walked with her towards King Peppy’s kingdom.

Basil and Sky ran for quite some time too, but Basil wasn’t running as fast as Branch. They ended up being behind him by about a mile. 

Basil was silent as they walked. He had a hold Sky’s arm. He was a spiritual troll, and was unable to sense Bask’s life, or the lives of his mother and several of his siblings. Tears ran down his cheeks as he rested his hand on his belly. He was now widowed, with a baby on its way. He began to fade gray.

“We need to get Sapphire to King Peppy’s kingdom. She’s not going to survive if she doesn’t get surgery on her back soon. This knife wound looks deep.” Sky had no medical supplies with him. He would have given her his blood if he could.

“I’m so scared…” Sapphire whispered. She couldn’t feel her legs and was in a lot of pain. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was scared that her twin sister may have been killed along with the rest of their family.

Basil nodded slowly and sniffled. He silently vowed that he would never love again. This heartbreak wasn’t worth it. He had lost so much that night. He didn’t want to lose anyone else ever again.


	2. Paranoid Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil’s family isn’t sure they can trust any of Peppy’s colony.

It took a few hours for Branch and Rose to reach King Peppy’s kingdom. Branch held Rose’s hand and looked at her. “Don’t worry Rose. I’m going to protect you. I need you to let me do the talking for now, alright?”

Rose nodded slowly and looked around with wide, worried eyes. She was worried that she might still get executed. “Branch? I’m scared…”

“I’ve got you little sister.” It was dark outside, so Branch knew it was going to make anyone who spotted them extra nervous. He let out a whistle, to indicate to the colony that there were new trolls there. He became tense when several doors opened. Within minutes, they were surrounded by scouts, warriors, and protectors. “We come in peace. My mother told my sister and I about this kingdom. We seek safety and shelter. Please, our king tried to execute us for a crime that was forced upon my sister.”

Rose hugged into Branch and tried to hide her belly. Even though she was forced to mate and fell pregnant under stressful circumstances, she felt a need to protect her unborn pod.

“It’s alright everyone. I recognize his coloration.” King Peppy walked towards Branch and smiled at him. “You two must be from the Thorn family? You look so much like your father.”

“Yes sir. Bristle Thorn was my father. Gardenia Thorn told us about this place and wanted us to go here tonight, to save my little sister. This is Rose Thorn. My name is Branch Thorn.” Branch held Rose close and rubbed her back soothingly. He knew she was scared and had every right to be. “Please sir, we need a safe place to live.”

“So Rose was raped? Poor dear. She’ll be much safer here. Bristle Thorn was a great troll. It was a shame when he left many years ago.” King Peppy had a bad feeling that Bristle Thorn was forced upon a cruel kingdom that was many miles to the south of them. He had assumed this whole time that Bristle had died. “I’m King Peppy. Please make yourselves at home here. I’ll let you stay at my flower pod tonight and you can settle down in your own home in the morning.”

“Thank you sire.” Branch looked relieved. He squeezed Rose’s hand and smiled at her. “We’re safe now Rose. I think mom was right about this kingdom. We’re going to be alright.” He looked to the south. He hoped that his family was on their way and was safe. He wasn’t spiritually talented like Basil was. He hoped that they had all survived. “I might have more family coming, if they had survived.”

“I sure hope so.” Rose whispered. She glanced towards King Peppy. She hoped he wasn’t trying to trick them. She wasn’t sure she could trust him.

King Peppy smiled warmly and led the two siblings into his home.

Branch and Rose followed him inside. Branch looked one more time to the south. He really hoped everyone was alright, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that they weren’t.

A few hours later, Sky entered the territory with Basil and Sapphire. He began hollering for help. Tears ran down his cheeks. Sapphire had lost consciousness and wasn’t well. He was afraid that she would die before she got the help she needed.

Basil looked nervous the moment Sky began to holler. He wished his older brother wasn’t making so much noise. He wished he had a knife on him, but he had been unable to grab anything when they escaped his flower pod.

Once again, the scouts, protectors, and warriors swarmed the siblings. This time, they were quick to relax. They had a feeling this was some of Branch’s family that he had warned them about. They saw a lot of blood around Sapphire’s back, that ran down her hips and legs. They led the worried brothers to the medical pod. The let them in and surrounded the medical pod to protect it. It was clear that the young teenager in Sky’s arms was near death’s door. One of the scouts left to tell King Peppy what was going on.

Mama Goldie was a forty-year-old gold glitter troll. She saw Sapphire and immediately took her into her arms. She moved her to a bed and rolled her onto her belly. She checked the wound and frowned. “She’ll be paralyzed for the rest of her life.” She closed off what was still bleeding, and then looked at Sky. “Can I please have some blood? She’s going to die without a blood transfusion.”

“Yes! Please take it!” Sky offered his arm. He was trembling with fear. He didn’t want Sapphire to die.

Basil still had a hold of Sky. He looked nervous and tense. “Are you sure we can trust them?” He whispered. He didn’t want Sapphire to get worse. He could sense that she was close to death.

Mama Goldie drew blood from Sky and gave it to Sapphire. She then got to work on stitching her back closed.

“I know you’re nervous Basil, but if we don’t let her help Sapphire, she’ll die.” Sky watched Mama Goldie work on his little sister. He had tears in his eyes. Basil had finally told him less then an hour earlier that they had lost most of their family. He was gray with grief.

Branch came into the medical pod and hurried over to Sky and Basil. He gave them each a hug. He didn’t like that both of them were gray. Something bad definitely happened. “Thank god you two are alright.” He saw Sapphire was being stitched closed. He frowned and looked at Mama Goldie. “Is she alright?”

“She’ll heal with time. She won’t ever walk again. Her spine was sliced open. It’s going to be alright though. We’ll assure she gets the care she needs.” Mama Goldie finished stitching Sapphire closed. She turned her attention to Basil. “How far along are you, young man?”

Basil flushed maroon and looked towards Mama Goldie. “I’m fat, if you must know.” He lied through his teeth. He didn’t want anyone hurting his baby.

Sky frowned and stayed between Mama Goldie and Basil. “Branch? Basil said we lost most of the family, but you and Rose are OK? It’s just us five…” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was grief stricken.

Branch teared up at that news. He faded gray and hugged his brothers. “At least we still have each other…”

Mama Goldie eyed Basil’s enlarged belly. She had a feeling the young male was lying to protect his baby. She dropped it for now and assumed by the size of his belly that he was due at any time to have his baby. She had a feeling labor would start very soon. Basil had been under a lot of stress. “Let’s move you four back over to King Peppy’s flower pod. She’ll need to stay in bed, but I can see you all need each other right now.” She gently picked up Sapphire and headed towards King Peppy’s flower pod.

Sapphire let out a groan but remained unconscious. She was a sick little girl.

Basil, Branch, and Sky followed Mama Goldie. All three boys looked worried for Sapphire.

Mama Goldie walked into King Peppy’s home and frowned when Peppy walked towards her. “She’s badly injured Peppy. Where can I set her up for the night?”

“This way.” King Peppy led Mama Goldie towards his daughter’s old bedroom. She had recently moved out, which freed up her bed for Sapphire. Rose was already in that bed.

Mama Goldie placed Sapphire on the bed, next to Rose. She tucked her into a comfortable position on her belly. She checked her bandage to make sure it was in place. “She might lose control of her bladder, so be aware that she might wet the bed. Peppy? Do you have some towels we can place under her?”

“Yes, of course.” King Peppy went to grab towels. He gave them to Mama Goldie. He looked at the three boys. The fact that all three were gray concerned him, but he decided against asking them in the middle of the night. “Get some rest.” He headed out of the room and went to settle down on his recliner chair. He documented that three more Thorn children had entered the colony that night. He would inquire names in the morning.

Branch stayed with Sapphire and Rose as Mama Goldie settled Sapphire in. He watched his sisters breathe. Rose had passed out hours earlier. He was worried about them both.

Sky led Basil around the house in search of a bathroom. He explained quietly how the house was laid out. He had a feeling Basil was going to struggle the most. He was dependent when he wasn’t used to his surroundings, due to his blindness. “Here is a bathroom.” He led his brother in and showed him where the toilet was.

Basil closed the door behind them, pulled his pants down, and sat on the toilet. He put his head back and sighed in relief as a steady stream of urine was released. “Thank you, Sky…” He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold that much longer.

“You’re welcome, Basil.” Sky watched Basil’s round belly. He could see the little one stretching and moving within him. He had a feeling that the little one would arrive soon. Basil was very stressed out and upset. 

Once Basil was finished, he got up and pulled up his pants. He felt around for the sink. He found it and began washing his hands. Once he was done, he waited for Sky. He could hear that his brother was also relieving himself.

Once Sky was done in the bathroom, he cleaned his own hands, and then led Basil back to the bedroom. He helped Basil into the bed next to Rose, and then laid down by Sapphire and rest his hand on her shoulder. He was so worried about her.

“Try to get some sleep, Basil. You need your strength.” Branch sat by the bed. There was no room for him to join, but he wasn’t going to sleep anyway. He took Basil’s hand and stroked it gently. He was worried about him. Bonded pairs usually died close together. He feared that they were going to lose him, and he was so young. He hoped that his little brother had the strength to survive this heartbreak and the childbirth that he would soon endure. He had some of confidence in him. Basil was so much like their mother, and she had been widowed for a few years before dying that night.


	3. Sweet Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Poppy tries hard to make the Thorn children feel welcomed.

Morning came quickly to the village. King Peppy left the five Thorn children alone as he prepared breakfast. He figured they all needed some sleep. The smell of pancakes and syrup filled the flower pod. This of course had Rose up first, of the ones that were sleeping. Basil had been up all night. The young mother was starving. She hadn’t eaten since half a bowl of soup the night before. She wriggled out of Basil’s grasp and got out of bed. She glanced at Branch, who had ended up dozing off on the floor next to Basil’s side of the bed. She looked worried. All three of her brothers were gray, and it appeared Basil was awake and extremely sad. She would wait until all of them were awake before she questioned why he was upset. She quietly left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She peeked inside and watched Peppy as he worked in the kitchen.

King Peppy smiled at Rose when he saw her peek around the corner. “Come on in Rose.” He sat down a glass of orange juice at the table. “Go ahead and eat some breakfast. You need all the nutrition you can get.” He sat a plate of pancakes covered in syrup by the glass of orange juice. He pushed the chair in when she sat down.

Rose eyed up the breakfast. It smelled so good. She looked wary. She was still worried that she would get killed. Her parents had taught her not to eat anything a stranger gave her. She played with one of the pancakes with her fork. She frowned when her stomach rumbled angrily. She was so hungry, but she wasn’t sure if this food was safe.

Princess Poppy came into the flower pod and headed for the kitchen. “Hi daddy, I heard we have new colony members.” She came around the corner and smiled when she saw Rose. “Aww, dad she’s so pretty.” She walked over to the pancakes and grabbed a few. She put it on a plate and poured syrup on it. She walked over to Rose and sat by her. “My name is Poppy. What’s your name?” The eighteen-year-old pink troll was already hoping to become friends with the wary teenager. She began to eat breakfast. She knew her father didn’t mind that she was helping herself.

Rose saw that Poppy was eating the same food she was served. She took a bite and swallowed it. She salivated and began to consume the syrupy meal. “I’m Rose…”

“You sure are hungry.” King Peppy gave her a couple more pancakes and put syrup on it. He gave Poppy a glass of orange juice and went back to making pancakes.

“Nice to meet you Rose.” Poppy ate a few more bites and looked up when she heard her old bedroom door open. She got up and went to investigate.

Basil had gotten out of bed and was headed for the bathroom. He realized he was being followed. He was tense and uncomfortable. He was in labor and didn’t want to be touched by these strangers. He stopped by the bathroom door and closed his eyes when a contraction started. Fluids ran down his legs from prebirth, which made him extra nervous. “Please leave me alone…” He wished she would let him go to the bathroom. He felt a powerful urge to eliminate. He actually was ready to push his baby out. He had been in labor since they had arrived several hours earlier.

“Are you alright?” Poppy came up beside him and frowned when she saw that he was pregnant. She wondered who his mate was.

“I said leave me the fuck alone!” Basil snapped, before his face scrunched up. He couldn’t help but cry. He wanted Bask right now, and he knew he wasn’t ever going to feel Bask’s presence again.

Poppy frowned and pulled a tissue out of her hair. “Now, now, no need to cry. I’m not going to hurt you or your baby. Where is your mate?” She could see that his pants were wet. She had a feeling he was in labor.

Basil had a look of disbelief on his face as Poppy tended to him like she had known him for years. He guarded his belly and sniffled. The tears kept coming. He wasn’t going to admit to this stranger that he was not only recently widowed, but he was in labor and in a lot of pain.

“Basil? Are you alright?” Branch had awakened to find that Rose and Basil were out of bed. He was happy to find Rose in the kitchen but was worried when he saw that his brother’s pants appeared bloody and wet.

“I think he’s about to have his baby.” Poppy dried the bottom of Basil’s nose. “We should get him to the medical pod.”

“There’s no time for that.” Basil whispered. He put his hand down his pants and felt around down there. He rested his hand on the top of his baby’s head. “I think I’m crowning…” He trembled with worry. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Poppy, even though she was being very sweet.

“Oh god…” Branch hurried for the bathroom and grabbed the towels he saw on the counter. He came back and gently removed his brother’s pants. “It’s alright little brother. I’ve got the baby. Crouch down and push.”

Poppy wasn’t sure what to do. She flushed when Branch pulled Basil’s pants down. She wrongly assumed that Branch was Basil’s mate. She was embarrassed because she had gotten a good glimpse of Basil’s manhood. She saw that Basil was sweating, so she began patting his forehead dry. “Dad?!” She called her father. She had a feeling he would know what to do.

Basil wished Poppy hadn’t called for anyone else. He was scared for his baby. He held back hollering in pain. His baby was emerging, whether he was ready for it or not. He crouched down and took a deep breath, before pushing hard.

“That’s it, that’s great!” Branch delivered the baby. He gently gave him to Basil and began cleaning him up. He a medium shade of green, with orange colored hair. Branch cleaned the little boy up and smiled when he began crying loudly. “You did a great job!”

Peppy came into the hallway just in time to watch Basil push out a little boy. He turned around and left to get Mama Goldie. It was too late to get Basil to the medical pod, but the baby was still going to need a wellness check.

Basil held his newborn son and cried with him. He checked him over and trembled with worry. “They’re going to kill me for being gay!”

Poppy looked shocked at Basil’s fearful cry. “Oh no! No one is going to kill you...” She watched the newborn and smiled softly. She thought he was adorable. “We allow gay marriage here…”

Branch got the baby cleaned up. He looked confused. Basil looked like he was going to have a large baby, but his son wasn’t as big as he was expecting. He now suspect twins. “Basil, I think you might have a second baby. I’m checking…” He put his hand down there and felt. He frowned, feeling a little bottom. He looked and gasped. “Basil, you have the bottom half a girl coming out. I need you to push!” He looked very worried. Breech births were dangerous. He had lost a baby sister years ago when his mother struggled to get her out. She had been breech too.

Basil held his son close and leaned on the wall lightly. He pushed for the twin. He couldn’t help but cry out in pain when her shoulders came out. He tucked his son to his chest and checked with his hands. “Am I doing this right?! Don’t let her die!” He was very worried about her. He remembered when his mother lost their baby sister.

Poppy helped support Basil. She looked worried. She hoped he could get her out.

“I’ve got her. It’s alright…” Branch got the little trolling out. He sat her down on a towel and began cleaning her up. He smiled when she began to cry. He was glad his mother had taught him and Sky all they needed to know about medical emergencies. “She’s so pretty Basil. Looks a lot like you, but she has light orange hair where your hair is light green.”

Basil eased to the ground and picked up his daughter gently. He sat her down next to her slightly older brother. “I think he was hiding her. She’s so tiny.” He checked his babies over and sniffled. “I’m naming them Dill and Rainbow…” Tears flowed down his cheeks. He wished Bask was there to meet them.

“You two made some cute kids.” Poppy watched Basil’s twins. She thought they were adorable.

“Oh, we’re not mates. Basil is my younger brother.” Branch tried hard not to laugh. He could see how she was mistaken. He covered Basil with a towel and went to search for dry towels or blankets. Basil had made a huge mess in the hallway next to the bathroom. He wanted to get it cleaned up. He certainly didn’t want to upset King Peppy after he had been so kind to them.

Rose had watched the whole thing from a distance. She looked surprised and mortified. She had seen her brother naked and had watched two babies come out of him. It made her worried and scared. She was going to have to do that in just over two months.

Basil heard Branch leave him. His heart raced. He knew Branch was close and could sense that Rose was also close, but Poppy was way too close for his liking. He held his babies close and tried to get a good sense of her personality. She seemed nice, but she was a stranger to him. He didn’t trust strangers.

“If he’s not your mate, then where is the father?” Poppy looked worried. She knew how mating worked. Basil had to have had a male mate.

Branch came back with a couple of small blankets. He took Dill from Basil and swaddled him. He gently tucked him into Basil’s hair, and then did the same thing with Rainbow. “Let’s get you cleaned up Basil.” He helped him onto his feet and led him into the bathroom. He avoided Poppy’s question, deliberately. Bask’s death wasn’t for him to share.

“He’s dead…” Basil whispered, before Branch led him into the bathroom. He made sure the bathroom door was closed and locked.

Poppy watched Branch lead Basil into the bathroom. She had a look of shock on her face. If Basil’s mate was dead, that meant that Basil was widowed and a single father. She backed away and left to talk to her friends. She was already determined to help Basil and his family.


	4. Saying Farewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets a chance at closure.

About an hour later, and after a lot of convincing, Peppy was able to get Basil and Branch out of the bathroom. They had the twins checked over, diapered, and wrapped up in warm blankets. Mama Goldie had given all three a clean bill of health, and then went home to get some rest. Basil was settled down on the couch and was nursing his twins quietly. He had attempted earlier but hadn’t been able to relax enough to give them much. He was exhausted, hungry, and emotionally drained. He gently moved his fingers to stroke his twins gently as they fed. He was so glad he got his little girl as a pleasant surprise. He was borrowing a pair of pants from Peppy, since his pants were being washed. He had no spare clothing.

Branch knew Basil had to be starving after all that. He grabbed a stack of pancakes and walked over to his little brother. He began feeding him. “We have a busy day ahead of us, but I want you to stay here and rest. You look exhausted.”

“I don’t want to be alone.” Basil whispered between bites. He could sense that Sky was now awake too and was listening to him eat breakfast just inches from him. 

Rose was sitting by Basil’s feet on the couch. She was now faded gray and had been crying. She had found out that she not only lost her mother and her brother in law, Bask, but the rest of her siblings too. She had heard that Sapphire was severely injured and would never walk again. She was devastated.

“I know you don’t want to be alone Basil and you won’t be. Rose is going to stay with you. Besides, one of us needs to stay and protect Sapphire.” Branch smiled softly. He knew Basil would have no problem protecting their injured sister.

Poppy came back in with Biggie, Smidge, Creek, Creek’s twin brother Stream, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, and DJ Suki. She walked over to the couch and smiled softly. “Basil? This is Biggie, Smidge, Creek, Stream, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, and DJ Suki. We did some talking, and we all want to help you out. Biggie here has some treats for you. Smidge loves to babysit. Creek and Stream can teach your kids all they need to know about spiritual training. Satin and Chenille can make you and your twins some clothes. Guy Diamond loves making toys. DJ Suki is our music teacher and can teach your kids how to make beautiful music. We can all work together to help you and your brothers and sisters settle into your own flower pods too. What do you say?”

Biggie pulled a box of warm cookies out of his hair and gently sat them on Basil’s lap. “They’re chocolate chip.”

Basil, being nervous and sore, quickly tucked his twins into his hair, and then moved the cookies to the coffee table, knocking over a glass of orange juice. He startled when the glass shattered on the ground. He frowned when he heard a sudden scramble as all of them worked together to clean up his mess. “Oops…” He wasn’t ready to admit he didn’t see the glass. He shot a glare towards Branch. His brother had neglected to tell him that he had set the glass there. He sighed and put his hand on his head. “I don’t want your help. I want to be left alone with my family. We’re grieving.”

“We’ll get this cleaned up in a jiffy.” Poppy helped clean up the mess, and then took Basil’s hand. “I heard you lost some family, along with your mate. Dad told me you shouldn’t be alone right now. We’ll take good care of you.” She was unaware of how recent the losses were.

Branch went to get more juice. He ignored his brother’s intense glare. He wasn’t himself either. He had lost siblings and their mother too. His heart was hurting and grief-stricken.

“I said I want to be left alone…” Basil felt the sting of tears. He was still an emotional wreck and didn’t feel like crying in front of more trolls today.

“You won’t be alone again Basil. None of you will be. We can’t replace the love and family you lost, but we want to be here for you.” Poppy pushed gently. She knew Basil needed the support. She had heard stories of love bound widows dying within days of losing their mates. She didn’t want Basil to die, and she didn’t want his babies to be orphaned.

Dill began to cry. He had soiled his diaper.

Smidge smiled and climbed onto the couch. “I’ve got it!” She gently pulled Dill out of his hair and gasped when Basil quickly grabbed up his son and punched her in the face. She stumbled back and was caught by Stream. She looked up at Poppy with wide eyes. “He’s feisty! I like him! Can we keep him?!” Her left eye was already red and was going to blacken.

“That wasn’t very wise Smidge. You can’t just take someone’s newborn baby without permission.” Stream sat her down by his feet and checked her over. “Let’s get you home and get some ice on that.” He led her out of the flower pod and towards his home.

“I want to keep him.” Smidge complained as she was led out the door.

“She was just trying to help.” Poppy understood why Basil attacked Smidge but wished he hadn’t hit her.

Basil grumbled that he didn’t want anyone grabbing his babies without asking. He changed Dill’s diaper and sat the soiled diaper in a bin next to the couch. Branch told him not to get up, which he hated. He wanted to go hide.

“I want to measure him. He needs clothes.” Satin pulled out a measuring tape and began taking measurements.

“Can I measure Rainbow? I can make pretty dresses for her.” Chenille didn’t dare reach into Basil’s hair. She didn’t want to have a black eye too.

“No…” Basil glared towards Chenille. He growled when Branch took Rainbow out of his hair. “Branch! I’m warning you!” He sneered and grounded his teeth. “Give her back!”

“Just a minute. She’s helping my niece.” Branch let Chenille measure Rainbow, and then quickly handed her back over. “She’s unharmed daddy.”

Satin measured Basil, Branch, and Rose too. She noticed Rose was rounder then normal in the belly. She wondered if she was pregnant. She looked worried for her.

Rose let Satin measure her. She sniffled and looked away when Chenille touched her belly. She was still very upset. She began crying into her hands. She gasped and looked up at the fashion twin when they gave her a hug.

Sky watched on and smiled softly when they came over to him next. He let them measure him and sighed softly. “Thank you for helping.”

Sapphire woke up and let out a loud sob. Not only was she in gobs amount of pain, but she was alone and could feel on her upper belly that she was wet with pee. “Where am I?!”

Basil tucked his twins back into his hair and was quick to his feet. He hurried towards Poppy’s old bedroom and went to check Sapphire over. “We’re safe in King Peppy’s home. I’m here little sister.” He looked worried. Sapphire’s emotions were all over the place.

Sky came in and frowned when he realized she was wet. He set up to get her cleaned up. “We’re safe little sister.”

Rose walked in and took Sapphire’s hand. She looked worried but didn’t say anything yet.

Creek peeked in and frowned. “I’m going to get Dr. Goldie. She will give her something for pain.” He left to get Mama Goldie.

Poppy let them have some privacy so they could take care for Sapphire. She turned to the fashion twins. “Dad said the last trolling that is the one crying in pain is a glitter troll and doesn’t need clothing. She might however appreciate a blanket.”

“On it Poppy.” Satin smiled and walked with Chenille out of the flower pod. They had a lot of work to do.

As the fashion twins left, a scout came in. He walked over to King Peppy’s recliner and talked to him quietly. He then left quickly. He had a lot to do.

King Peppy got up and walked over to Branch. He knew he was the oldest of the Thorn children, so he thought he would be the best to share news with. He took him aside and whispered to him. “My scouts went south and searched for your family. They found the bodies of two adults and six children just outside of the Sparkle Kingdom. They brought them here and are helping prepare funerals for them. Can you please come down there and identify if they are your family members?”

The color left Branch’s face. He had a feeling it was his family. The adults could have been Gardenia and Bask, and the six children could have been his four younger brothers and two little sisters. He nodded slowly. “I’ll do it.”

King Peppy led him to where the scout told them he would be. He stopped when they reached the eight deceased trolls.

Branch walked over to them and stifled a sob. “It’s them…” He knelt down by his mother and sniffled. “Oh mom, you didn’t deserve this…”

“We’ll give them a proper funeral.” King Peppy put his hand on Branch’s shoulder. He felt so bad for him and his remaining family. They had been through a lot the last twenty four hours.

A few hours later, the funeral was ready. King Peppy made sure that all eight were recognized and given proper goodbyes.

The only one that wasn’t present was Sapphire. She was in no condition to go. Rose reassured her that she would tell her all about it after it was over.

Basil was beside Bask’s casket. He had his twins in his arms as he sang. He was going to miss his mate with all of his heart and soul. 

Poppy watched from nearby. Her hand was on her chest. If she had known that it had been less than twenty-four hours since Basil had lost Bask, she would have approached him differently. She still planned to help Basil, but she was going to take a gentler approach. There was something about him that she felt was special. She wanted to make him happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Basil sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=207X6DTY4LY


	5. Giving The Good Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scare with Basil proves how tough he is.

Not long after the funeral, Basil handed the twins over to Branch. He suddenly didn’t feel good at all. The stress of the day, exhaustion, and the birth had had a cascading effect on his health. “I need to sit down…” He stumbled to his knees and held his chest. “Oh god…”

Branch gasped and put the twins into his hair. He helped Basil to his feet and rubbed his back. “It’s been a long and hard day little brother. Let’s get you into a bed. You need some sleep.”

Basil hugged into Branch and swallowed hard. His chest hurt, but he was not a troll that was one to complain. He opened his mouth and took some deep breaths. He was starting to have trouble breathing. His heart wasn’t working right, due to the extra stress. He was having an arrythmia.

Branch noticed the change. He picked Basil up and hurried towards the medical pod. He cursed internally. Basil was tough, but he feared that his heart was breaking, literally. “Please Basil. I beg of you. You have got to fight. Please…” Tears ran down his cheeks as he sat him down in a bed. He backed away so that the available medical trolls could work on him. He bumped into the wall of the medical pod and began to sob. He could see that Basil was in trouble. He didn’t want to lose him too.

Basil felt pokes and prods as several trolls worked on stabilizing his sudden illness. “My chest…” He whispered. “It hurts…” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Take care of my babies…” He thought he was dying and didn’t want anything bad to happen to his twins.

Sky came in with Rose and gasped when he saw that Basil was pale and struggling to breathe. He turned Rose away from the scene and held her to him. “Let’s go to King Peppy’s home, Rose. They’re going to take good care of Basil.” He led her out. He didn’t want her to see Basil in that condition.

Rose tried to get a glance at Basil. Something was wrong with her older brother and she knew it. She began to sob when Sky led her outside. “Let me go! I have to make sure he’s OK!” She sobbed when Sky picked her up and carried her towards King Peppy’s home. “I don’t want him to die too!”

Branch sniffled and looked up when Poppy and DJ Suki came in. DJ Suki helped him into a seat. “He’s dying of a broken heart.” He didn’t want Basil to die.

Poppy felt bad for Branch. She pulled him into a hug and frowned. “I’m so sorry Sky.” She looked over at Basil. She was worried.

“That’s Branch.” DJ Suki sat by Branch and took his hand. “We’re here to help you Branch. No matter what happens.” She didn’t know Branch, or his family, but she couldn’t help but shed a few tears. She felt for him and his family. This had to be so hard.

“We’re hard to tell apart. It’s OK.” Branch sniffled and held Poppy. They had known each other less then a day, but Poppy and her friends had shown more compassion then anyone he had ever met before, besides his own father. He was so glad that his dad told his mom about this place and that his mom had told them to come here.

Poppy grabbed a tissue out of her hair and dried his face. “I think I see the subtle difference now. You have a small scar on your eyebrow.”

DJ Suki looked over at Basil’s bed. It looked like they had sedated him. She hoped he would be OK.

Basil was still very much awake and had frozen up. Someone had shoved a tube down his throat and was helping him breathe through it. He had closed his eyes. He was in a lot of pain and terrified. He had learned a long time ago to hold still when getting medical assistance, because the adventurous boy had broken a few bones in his young life. He was still petrified. He hoped that they didn’t kill him. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to live for his babies. They needed him.

It took about two hours before Basil was considered stable enough to hold his babies again. He no longer had a tube down his throat but did have oxygen tubing on his nose. He let them nurse quietly. He felt much better, thanks to some medicine. He listened to his surroundings and sighed tiredly. He was given medicine to calm his heart. He was really fighting sleep now. He didn’t want to sleep yet.

Branch was next to his bed. He was warned that Basil could still die. He had broken heart syndrome, which was sometimes fatal. Basil was proving to be a fighter and wasn’t about to give up yet. “Basil? I love you very much…”

“I love you too Branch.” Basil whispered. It was the first time in years that he had heard those words out of Branch’s mouth. It was weird hearing him say that. “You better go tell Rose that I’m OK. I remember hearing her freak out.”

“Poppy told me she would let Sky know. I’m not leaving you.” Branch put his hand on Basil’s arm. He was so worried about him.

“Poppy likes me…” Basil frowned and sniffled. He had a feeling in the pit of his gut that she felt a special connection with him. Trolls couldn’t help who they ended up bonding with. “She can’t bond with me.”

“Basil, she just met you.” Branch frowned and shook his head. “It’s not what you think.”

“What do you think I am thinking Branch?! She’s feeling love at first sight! She can’t bond with me…” Basil chocked up a sob. He cringed, feeling more chest pain. He took some deep breaths through his nose. He frowned, sensing that one of the medical trolls was annoyed at him for getting worked up. He tried to calm down. He was told to try to relax, for the sake of his broken heart.

“I don’t think it’s love at first sight Basil.” Branch smiled softly. “She’s just trying to help. You’ve got to remember they do things differently here. From what I gathered, already, they are all a lot like dad was. Caring and full of love. It’ll take a while to get use to this new home, but we’re all safe, and it’s going to work out in the end.” He had a bad feeling Basil was going to be single for the rest of his life. The bond he had with Bask was strong. It was going to be a miracle if Basil opened his heart to love again.

“Who has the spiritual talent here?” Basil frowned and adjusted his twins when they finished feeding. He set Dill up to burp first. “She’s in love.”

“Oh Basil…” Branch frowned and gently picked up Rainbow. He put her over his shoulder and patted her back gently. “It’s going to work out. You’ll see…”

“She can’t bond with me.” Basil repeated. He got Dill to burp, and then settled him on his chest for some skin to skin time. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. “I’m taking a nap. I’m very tired.”

“Get some rest Basil. I’m right here for you.” Branch tucked Rainbow next to Dill, on Basil’s chest. He watched his little brother breathe. He didn’t blame him for being scared. He didn’t think it was a good idea for Poppy to bond with Basil either, but if that was what fate and the spirits had in mind, then it was the way it was going to be. Basil wasn’t going to have a choice in the matter. He just hoped he would be strong enough to get through this without more heart break. He wasn’t sure Basil could survive anymore of it.


	6. Stubborn Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy proves to be stubborn when it comes to how she feels about Basil.

For the next two months, Basil slowly improved. He had moved out of King Peppy’s flower pod, and was now in an underground home, that Branch had made with the help of their new friends. Poppy was the most insistent friend, and was over for several hours a day, every day. Basil was doing everything in his power to scare her away. He didn’t want her to form a love bond with him. It was bad enough that she was insisting that they become friends. It got so bad that he started to act gross around her. He picked his nose, farted, and burped when she was around. He even left the door open when he went to the bathroom. He was trying so hard to gross her out and drive her away. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t working. She was not only unbothered but became relaxed around him too.

Branch could see that a love bond had formed within Poppy. He wished for her case that it hadn’t happened. Basil was the most stubborn troll that he had ever met. If Basil didn’t want to be with her, she wasn’t going to win.

Branch however, underestimated just how determined Poppy was to heal Basil’s heart, and wrap it up with her own love. Poppy was getting ready for a party. She had invited Basil, Branch, Sky, Rose, and Sapphire to come. She had told them to bring themselves, and not worry about refreshments.

When it came time to go to the party, Branch led his siblings towards Poppy’s flower pod. He had a bowl of potato salad. There was no way he was going to go to a party without bringing something. He glanced behind himself to make sure Basil was coming. It had been like pulling teeth to get him to go to the party. He didn’t want him running off. As far as he was concerned, Basil was still on suicide watch. He wasn’t allowed to be alone.

Basil was following reluctantly. He was pushing Sapphire’s wheelchair and was letting her hold his two-month-old twins in her lap. He didn’t want to go to the party. He had a feeling Poppy was up to something.

Sapphire was making faces at Rainbow, who was smiling and cooing at her. She was still in pain but was a lot better than she was two months earlier. She had told Basil that she would watch her niece and nephew, so he could enjoy the party. She looked forward to playing with the little ones.

Rose planned to help her. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was only a couple of weeks from her due date. She was still trying to decide what she was going to do when her baby came. She wasn’t ready to be a mother.

Once at the party, Branch peeled Basil’s hand off of Sapphire’s wheelchair, and walked him over to Poppy and her friends. He smiled at them and offered the potato salad. “I don’t go to parties without making food.”

“You didn’t have to.” Poppy smiled at him and took the bowl. She sat it down and took a small nibble out of curiosity. She groaned and glanced at him. “I take that back. You must bring that potato salad every party you come to.” She licked her lips and smiled. Branch’s potato salad was delicious.

“Our mom taught us how to cook.” Basil grumbled. He looked annoyed and turned his back to Branch. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He headed towards the bathroom. He wanted to go hide. He had gotten use to Poppy’s house, so he knew where everything was, but Poppy had rearranged furniture to prepare for the party. He ended up tripping on a chair. He stumbled but was able to catch himself before falling. “I meant to do that!”

Branch frowned and cringed. “I guess I should have warned you not to move things around, Poppy.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Basil.” Poppy walked over to him and checked his foot. She saw a tiny red mark on his foot where he had hit his foot on the chair. She gave it a light kiss. “There we go. Is that better?” She got up and looked at him. She figured out about a week after meeting him that he was blind. She was still learning how to make things easier for him.

Basil felt her lips touch his foot and heard gasps and whispers from her friends. He flushed and glared in her direction. “You kissed my foot!” He loved when his feet were messaged and touched. They were very sensitive. He didn’t want to admit he liked that she kissed his foot. “Leave me alone!” He backed away and shuffled his feet, so he didn’t run into anything else. He really wanted to hide now. His member was suddenly up. He was trying to urge it down.

Branch couldn’t help but laugh. “You liked that Basil…” He motioned for Poppy to go after him. She was winning and he was glad for that. Basil needed her.

“Yes, I did kiss your foot, and no I’m not leaving you alone.” Poppy smiled and walked over to him. She took his hand and planted a warm kiss on his cheek next. “I don’t want to ever leave you alone.”

Basil’s eyes went wide. He put his hand up where she had kissed him. He was speechless. A few tears ran down his cheeks, as memories from Bask suddenly came flooding in. He whimpered and retreated for the closet. He wasn’t sure he was ready. He went inside and tried to close the door. He stifled a sob when he felt Poppy block the door from closing. “Please leave me alone…”

Poppy pulled him into a hug and held him. “It’s alright Basil. I’ve got you. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“It’s not you.” Basil sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. He swallowed hard and took her hand. “I’m terrified to love again. I don’t want to lose you too.” He could feel it. He was bonding with her and that had him terrified.

“I’m here for you. I have no plans of going anywhere. It’s going to be alright.” Poppy played with his gray hair and looked into his blind, dual colored eyes. “It’s better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.”

Basil sniffled and felt her face. He could sense that she was trying hard to make him feel better. He hugged into her. “You’re so sweet Poppy. I’m not sure what to do. I’m so scared. I want to open my heart up to you but losing Bask hurt so much. I won’t survive losing you. I also have to think about my twins.” He frowned when he made a realization. “Besides, you know as well as I do that, I wouldn’t make a good king.”

“I’ll adopt the twins and raise them as my own.” Poppy put her hand on his cheek. “And no, you wouldn’t make a good king. You’d make a great king.” She smiled softly and rubbed his cheek. “You survived what most can’t. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my king.”

Basil whimpered and put his hand on the hand she had placed on his cheek. “You’re very stubborn.”

“So, I’ve heard. So are you. I think it’s a good thing. We’ll keep our colony safe.” Poppy snuggled up to him and smiled.

“You seem so confident about that.” Basil appreciated her optimism. He let her cuddle and rested his hand on her back. He took a deep breath and reached down to rub himself. His member was still swollen.

Poppy noticed it. She closed the door to the closet and smiled at him. “I can help with that.” She pulled his pants down and began rubbing him gently.

Basil let out a soft whimper when she closed the door. “Poppy…” He was about to tell her that it was a bad idea, when he felt her soft touch. He put his head back and groaned. “I’m not quiet. They’re going to hear me.”

“Let them hear.” Poppy giggled. She took his member into her mouth and began to suckle gently.

Basil realized things were moving fast. He couldn’t resist moaning loudly. He reached down and held onto her bright magenta hair. “That feels good…”

Poppy giggled and repositioned so she was kissing him. She rubbed his throbbing member as she exchanged saliva with him.

Basil shivered and returned the kiss. He really hoped she was right, and that everything was going to be OK. He began removing her dress. She had him hot and bothered. He rolled her onto her back and began licking her vulva. He reached up and rubbed her breast gently.

Poppy moaned loudly and arched her back. She liked how his warm tongue felt on her delicate bits. “That feels good…”

Basil came up for air and smiled at her. “Glad you liked that.” He positioned over her. “I think you will like this more…” He took his swollen member into his hand and pushed it into her tight vaginal opening. He hugged her to him and began to thrust ever so gently.

Poppy was a virgin and was surprised by the sudden sensations she was feeling. She hugged into him and curled her toes. “Basil!” She screamed his name in delight. She kissed long his chest and neck as he pumped her deep and hard. This was not how she expected her night to go at all, but she had no complaints.

Basil moaned in pleasure and pushed deeper and thrust faster. He was very pleased.

The two of them continued to go at it strong for about an hour, before they both stumbled out of the closet. They had dressed up long enough to retreat to Poppy’s room so they could mate on her bed. The party was still going on, but everyone was avoiding the closet. DJ Suki had the music up loud enough to drown out the moans. She was more then happy to help them out.


	7. The Widower And The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil has a day full of surprises.

The following morning, Basil woke up in Poppy’s bed. He groaned and pulled Poppy towards him. He murmured that he should go feed his babies. His mammary glands were full and uncomfortable. As that thought sank in, he startled awake and got out of her bed. “I’ve got to check on my babies!” He put on his pants and went to search for Sapphire and Rose.

Poppy woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and went to put on her dress. She followed Basil out of her room. “I’m surprised they went this long without a feeding.”

Rose was up, letting her niece and nephew feed off her on Poppy’s couch. She had been feeding them for Basil. She looked up at Basil when he came in. “Good morning Basil. I fed the babies for you.”

Basil gently took Rainbow from her and set her up to nurse. “Thank you Rose. Did they give you any trouble?” He was surprised they were getting anything out of her. He had a feeling she would have her baby soon, since she appeared to be producing milk.

“No trouble at all. They were very good.” Rose put Dill over her shoulder and burped him.

“They look content. You did a great job Rose. You’re going to be a great mother.” Poppy kissed her cheek. She left them to go make breakfast.

Basil finished feeding Rainbow and burped her. He put her in his hair, and then took Dill and put him in beside her. “You did a great job Rose. She’s right, you’ll be a great mother.”

“I’m so scared Basil. I love the babies, but I’m still a kid. I’m not ready for this.” Rose teared up and sniffled. She had talked about her baby several times, and had considered giving her baby up for adoption, but she wasn’t sure she could trust just anyone with her baby.

“I know you’re not ready. When the time comes, I’m sure you’ll make the right choice for him or her.” Basil gave her a gentle hug. “I’m going to go help Poppy make breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us sister. I’m going to marry her.”

“You are?!” Rose smiled and looked up at him. “I approve!” She hugged into him. She was so glad he accepted Poppy into his broken heart. She wanted him happy. She was worried over the fact that he was still gray, but she knew that he wasn’t going to recover from losing Bask that quickly. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Basil held her and ran his hand through her gray hair. He let her go and went to the kitchen to make breakfast with Poppy. He knew there were a lot of trolls who had spent the night. They were going to have to make a lot of food.

For the next five hours, breakfast was prepared and served, Peppy was consulted with and approved of the wedding, and a wedding was prepared. Poppy was eager and didn’t want to wait another day. She wanted them to husband and wife.

King Peppy was more than happy to marry Poppy to Basil. He had watched the young troll go from rock bottom to a healthy young lad in two months. He knew Basil had a long way to go, and had a lot to learn, but he knew Poppy would help him every step of the way. He was happy for the couple. He waited for them to approach him for their marriage. Once both were in front of him, he cleared his throat and looked among his colony. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here on such short notice. Today, we gather to bind a bond like no other I seen. It’s very rare for a broken-hearted troll to accept the bond of another, but today I have witnessed something I have never seen in my life. I know that Basil will make a fine king. He has a strong heart and I look forward to seeing him succeed with my daughter. Basil? Will you take Princess Poppy, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for the rest of your days?”

Basil swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He couldn’t marry Bask, so the fact he got to marry Poppy made his heart swell with joy. “I do…”

King Peppy smiled and looked at his daughter. “Princess Poppy, do you take Basil Thorn, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for the rest of your days? Will you adopt his twins, Dill Thorn, and Rainbow Thorn, as if you were the one that bore them?”

“I will happily accept all three of them into my heart and life.” Princess Poppy squeezed Basil’s hands. She could see that he was on the verge of tears. She reached up with a tissue and dried the corners of his eyes.

“Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” King Peppy looked at the crowd. “I am honored to introduce to you Prince Basil Thorn and Princess Poppy Thorn.”

Basil pulled Poppy close and kissed her. His ear twitched when he heard the colony roar with joy. He definitely didn’t think he would ever have a mate again, let alone become a prince. His emotions were all over the place.

Poppy kissed him back and ran her hand through his hair. Basil was a gray prince, but she was sure she could fix that with time.

While the newly weds held each other close, a commotion commenced nearby. A dozen and a half dragons were flying their way. Several landed nearby and watched curiously, while one flew right up to Poppy. She was a white dragon, with red scales on her belly. She had a red blaze on her forehead that went over her head and down her back, which made her back spines red. Her tail was long and covered in sharp spines. She was young and very cute. She was about four times larger than the average troll, which made her a great size for riding on. She landed by Poppy and began sniffing Basil over. She was protective of Poppy.

Basil just about pooped his pants when the dragon landed next to him. He held perfectly still as she sniffed him over. He knew if they didn’t panic and run, they might live. It was certainly too late to run away now. He thought it was strange that one was out during the daylight hours. Something wasn’t right. He thought perhaps she was a pet, since he had heard about this colony keeping dragons as pets. Either way, he was worried. He had heard bad things about dragons, and had heard that one had even killed his uncle when he was a boy. He frowned when he sensed that Rose was in pain. If she was in labor, this was very bad timing.

“Bubbles! You’re back from mating season!” Poppy hugged the dragon and smiled. “Basil, this is my pet dragon, Bubbles. She left for mating season in the mountains just before you and your family arrived.” She checked Bubbles over. “Did you have babies sweetheart?”

Bubbles let out growls, purrs, and clicks. She looked sad. She had had an unsuccessful season.

“Geez Poppy, it would have been nice to know you had a pet dragon!” Basil put his hand on his chest. He was still tense, but knew they were going to be OK now.

“I’m sorry Basil. Dragons leave for a couple of months every year during the summer to reproduce and have babies. I guess I didn’t think of telling you about her. I was more focused on helping you.” Poppy stroked Bubbles and smiled at her. “You’ll have better luck next year, Bubbles.”

Bubbles circled around them and sniffed at Basil’s hair. She could smell the infants.

Basil was tense when Bubbles sniffed his hair. He pushed her muzzle away and shook his finger at her. “Leave my babies alone!”

Poppy put her hand over her mouth. Basil was a protective father and she didn’t blame him one bit. “She won’t hurt the twins.”

Bubbles pawed at him and growled playfully. She decided she approved of him. She wanted to play.

“Basil? Rose is in labor.” Branch interrupted their exchange. He had been comforting the terrified young mother since the dragons showed up. “I think the dragons scared her into labor.”

Basil hurried over to them and picked Rose up. “I’ve got you Rose.” He rushed her towards the medical pod. He had promised he would hold her hand while she went through labor and delivery.

Rose hugged into him and winced during a contraction. “You should be with Poppy. You just got married…”

“I made a promise and I’m keeping it.” Basil got her to the medical pod. He sat her down and helped her get comfortable.

Poppy wasn’t far behind. She made Bubbles stay outside. She came in and took Rose’s hand. “I’m sorry that our pets scared you Rose.”

Branch assured that Sky and Sapphire came with him into the medical pod. They were all going to be there with Rose during her labor and delivery.

Rose held Poppy’s hand and cried. She was very scared.

For the next three hours, Rose’s family comforted her while she endured labor. When she was ready, she began to push.

Branch was right there, ready to catch. He had assured that he would take care of the baby. He knew Rose wouldn’t want anyone else handling her newborn. “Good job Rose.”

Rose let out a scream from the pain as she delivered a girl. She looked down at the newborn as Branch settled her down on her chest. She watched Branch clean her up. “She’s so pretty.” She teared up when she began crying on her chest. “Hello sweetheart. I’m going to name you Lavender.”

Lavender was light purple with pink and light blue hair. She was healthy and loud as she cried.

Basil got up and inspected the newborn. “I’m so proud of you Rose. Are you still considering giving her up for adoption?”

Rose sniffled and looked up at Basil. “Only if you, Branch, or Sky take her.”

Poppy looked at Basil, and then at the tiny newborn. “Basil, we can take her.”

A smile spread on Branch’s face. He looked at Basil. He hoped he would take the baby. He had already proven to be a great father.

“I’d love to take her. I want you to be in her life though, Rose. She needs to know who her mama is.” Basil kissed Rose’s cheek and ran his hand along Lavender’s back. He was more than happy to be daddy to his little niece.

Rose nodded in agreement. “She’ll know who her mama is.” She set her baby up to nurse and watched her. “Your uncle Basil and aunt Poppy are going to take good care of you, my little Princess.”

“I’m so proud of you Rose.” Branch gently placed a diaper on Lavender, and then turned to Basil. “I’m proud of you too Basil. You’ve took some huge steps today. I hope things look up for you from this day on.” He hugged his brother and smiled. Everything was starting to look up for them all.


	8. Fun In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky gets more then he expects when he takes a trip to the library.

The following morning, Sky made sure his sisters were both OK, before heading for the library. He hadn’t had time to go in there yet, but he really wanted to investigate the dragons further. More had flown in since the dozen and a half that came the day before. He wanted to know how living with them worked. As he approached the library, he walked in and looked around. It was underground and huge. He had never seen so many books in his twenty years of life. He scanned through the aisles and aisles of books. He wasn’t even sure where to look. He spotted a young female near the middle of the library, sitting comfortably on a bean bag seat. He walked over to her and smiled at her. “Are there books here about the dragons?”

Harmony was a seventeen-year-old light mint green troll, with dark green, grass green, and mint green three toned hair. She was legally blind, but it didn’t stop her from reading. She had thick reading glasses, and a pair she wore outside of the library to help her see better. She looked up from her book, with curious dark blue and dark green heterochromia eyes, when Sky walked over. She pushed her glasses up and smiled at him. “You’re Basil’s older brother. Sky, right?” She got up and walked towards an aisle of books that she knew would have the information that he was seeking.

“Yeah, I’m Sky.” Sky smiled at her and followed her. He was impressed that she could tell him and Branch apart. It wasn’t easy most days.

“Here we go.” Harmony found the books and began searching through them. She had to put them close to her face to see the print, but she soon had four books for him to read. She handed them to him. “These are the best books we have about the dragons.”

Sky watched her search through the books. He picked up on the fact she had poor vision but was unfazed by it. He was so used to being around someone who was blind. “Thank you so much. I don’t think we’ve officially met.”

“Probably because I spend most of my time here. I love to read. My name is Harmony.” Harmony put the books she had pulled out, back into their designated slots. She turned to him and looked up at him. She was shorter than him. Her hair line met him at the shoulder. She was used to being towered over, since only a few other trolls in the colony were shorter than her.

“I love reading too, but I haven’t had much time for it lately. Branch and I have been taking care of our younger siblings. I’m hoping to have a little more time now that Sapphire is feeling better, Rose is no longer pregnant, and Basil is married.” Sky tucked the books into his hair. He smiled down at her dual colored eyes. “You’ve got beautiful eyes.”

Harmony blushed and watched his light blue eyes. “You’re so sweet.” She gave him a hug. She was terribly shy, but she felt comfortable in his presence already. She was feeling feelings she never felt before.

Sky felt her warm embrace. He hugged her to him and smiled. “It’s true. They’re like precious stones.” He played with her hair a little. “I wonder what your hair would look like if I braided it.”

Harmony noticed he was flirting but was unbothered by it. She looked up at him and smiled. “I’ve never worried about doing up my hair, so I wouldn’t know.”

“I bet it would be pretty because of your hair tones.” Sky braided it, and then fished out a hairband out of his hair and put it on the end. “So beautiful…”

“You keep hairbands in your hair?” Harmony giggled and touched her hair. It was weird having it braided, but it didn’t bother her.

“I have two little sisters who love having their hair in ponytails. I have to be prepared.” Sky winked at her and smiled. 

Harmony smiled at him and stood on her tippy toes. She kissed his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Sky rubbed his cheek and looked at her. He groaned and pulled her closer. “Is there a Mr. Harmony?”

Harmony gasped when he pulled her close. She looked up at him and shook her head. “No, it’s just me and my books.”

“I won’t mind being your Mr. Harmony.” Sky reached down and tested a kiss. He had the love bond badly.

Harmony flushed but returned the kiss. She was only a couple of days from her eighteenth birthday, but her heart was telling her she wanted him now. She removed her glasses and ran her hands through his dark gray hair. “Mmhmm…”

Sky broke the kiss and smiled down at her. “Let’s go find a corner in the library and claim it?”

Harmony giggled and put her glasses back on. “OK, we can do that. I know a good spot.” She grabbed his hand and hurried for a dark corner in the library. It was full of boring material that hardly anyone touched. She let his hand go and removed her dress and glasses. “I’ve never mated before.”

“Either have I.” Sky removed his pants. He hugged her to him and kissed her again. He was erect and ready.

Harmony kissed him back and ran her hand along his swollen member. She murmured that she was eager.

“We’re going to have to be quiet and careful. We can’t get caught.” Sky was eager too. He rested her on the floor and pushed his length into her. He wasn’t sure how long they would get away with mating publicly, so he wanted to move swiftly. He held her and began thrusting. He groaned and bit his bottom lip. They were going to have to take this to her home or his home soon. He didn’t want to get in trouble.

Harmony breathed in his scent and let out a soft moan. She hugged him close and pulsed her vaginal walls. “Mm…”

They mated for ten minutes, before Poppy came in to grab a book about newborn care. She heard the light moans in the library. She recognized Harmony’s voice. Instead of catching the naughty couple and scolding them, she closed the door to the library and locked it for them. She put a note on the door to not disturb. According to her, it wasn’t public if they didn’t get caught. She left hoping whoever was in the library making love with Harmony was happy with their mate. She was friends with Harmony and wanted her happy.


	9. Bending The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky gets busted for his actions and must face the wrath of angry siblings.

Poppy left the library alone for the next five hours, but when it was well past lunch time, she decided she needed to get back in there. She knew Basil was a good daddy, but she wanted to read up on how to properly raise newborn trollings. She wanted the best for Dill, Rainbow, and Lavender. When she reached the library, she unlocked the door and widened her eyes when she realized that the frisky couple where still going at it. She remembered how sore she was after mating with Basil a couple days ago. Harmony was going to be so sore. “Harmony! I need a book!”

Sky frowned and pulled out of her. He put his pants on and helped her into her dress. “Let’s move this to the bunker, before we get into trouble.” He helped her to her feet and walked with her towards the entrance to the library.

Poppy watched the couple retreat. She was surprised to see that it was Sky who had laid claim to the village nerd. She shook her finger at him as they passed by her. “You’re very lucky that she’s one of my closest friends or you’d be in big trouble Sky.” She winked at Harmony, and then went to go look for a book.

Harmony put on her glasses and frowned at Poppy’s tone. They were lucky indeed and for more then one reason. She hadn’t admitted to Sky that she was underage. She had enjoyed mating with him and didn’t want it to end, even though she was getting sore. She whispered that she was sorry and said that she would use better control in the future.

Sky swallowed hard. “I won’t mate publicly again Poppy. Thank you for not killing me.” He left before Poppy changed her mind. He led Harmony towards the bunker. He had no idea that it had been five hours since they started their little love making session. He was eager to have some more, even though he was starting to get sore and tired himself. Once in the bunker, he led Harmony towards his room.

Sky and Harmony’s exit didn’t go unnoticed. Harmony had an older brother and sister, who were both very protective of her due to her disability. Harper was a twenty-year-old rainbow troll with red and dark green heterochromia eyes. Rhapsody was a twenty-three-year-old rainbow troll, with four toned orange, yellow, green, and red hair. He had a red eye and a dark blue eye. The older siblings shared worried glances, before following the couple. Even though Harmony was only two days away from being eighteen, they didn’t like that she mated underage. They entered the bunker without even knocking, and went straight up to Branch, thinking he was the one that they had seen with their younger sister. They did not like that they were picking up on the scent of blood and sex.

“Where is Harmony?!” Harper was as short as Harmony was, but it didn’t stop her from getting right into Branch’s space. She pointed up to him. “You better not be mating with her! She’s only seventeen!”

“Where did she go?! Harmony!” Rhapsody called for his sister. He began searching for her. He was flushed with anger.

Branch’s eyes went wide. “I haven’t been around anyone today, except my family!” He knew exactly who Harper was but hadn’t officially met Rhapsody or Harmony. Harper was Biggie’s wife. He glanced towards Sky’s room. He had heard him come in but didn’t see him. He hoped Sky wasn’t mating with an underaged trolling. He could get in a lot of trouble.

Harmony heard her angry siblings. She had just undressed, but she knew she had to go out there. She put her dress and panties on and went towards the sounds of her yelling brother. “Yes Rhapsody?”

Sky pulled his pants on and followed Harmony. He looked alarmed. Harper and Rhapsody sounded livid. “What’s going on?”

“There you are…” Harper walked over to Harmony and frowned when she saw that there was a little bit of blood on her legs. She could smell sex on her. “Harmony, you know you’re not suppose to mate before you’re eighteen. Peppy has rules to protect the colony from heart break…”

Rhapsody turned his attention to Sky. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. “Did you mate with this girl?!” He pointed at Harmony and sneered. He was protective of his sisters.

“Sky?! You of all trolls should know better! She’s seventeen?!” Branch looked stunned. He didn’t expect this sort of behavior from his younger twin. Sky was smarter then that. This was behavior he expected from Basil, but not Sky.

“Please calm down.” Harmony frowned and glanced between them. She teared up when she saw Rhapsody grab Sky. “Don’t hurt him!”

“Yes, I mated with her, but she’s seventeen?! She looks like she’s in her twenties!” Sky’s heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was very sure it might explode out of his chest. He had a bad feeling he was a dead troll. He hadn’t thought about asking her how old she was. He had gotten caught up in the moment, and she looked more mature with her glasses on.

“She’s seventeen! You’re not allowed to touch her again!” Harper took Harmony’s hand. “Let’s go home, Harmony. It’s going to be OK.”

“I should kill you!” Rhapsody snapped at Sky. “We just lost our parents a year ago, and I promised them I would protect her with my life! God damn you!” He wanted to tear Sky to shreds, but he was holding onto a lot of restraint. He could see that Harmony was upset and she did request for him to not hurt Sky. He was trying not to upset her further.

“I turn eighteen in two days!” Harmony removed her sister’s hand from her own hand. She looked between them and frowned. She wished her vision was better. She looked between their blurry faces. Their voices screamed anger, which scared her a lot. “So, I won’t be around him for two days. After that, you have no say. We’re love bonded, so if you kill him, you’re going to kill me! Do you want me to die?!” Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn’t want Sky to die, even though their love bond had just started that day. Their father had died of a broken heart. She was scared.

“Two days?” Branch relaxed a little bit but eyed his brother. He was still in trouble with him.

Sky looked down and hung his head. He wished now that he had asked. “Please don’t break my family’s heart. They’ve already lost enough. I’ll leave her alone, if you let me live.”

Harper looked between them and sighed. She knew more then Rhapsody did that Sky’s family had been through a lot. More then her own family had gone through, and they had lost both of their parents just days apart. She understood the pain of losing family. “Two days. I want you away from her until her birthday. Don’t you dare hurt her or her heart. She was our mother’s last baby. Mom was horribly sick when she was pregnant with her. She lost her pod and nearly lost Harmony the day she was born. She was born severely premature, which affected her vision. She was so small. We’re very protective of her because of her rough birth, and the fact she is the youngest. Break her heart, and I’ll break your nuts.” She put her fingers to her eyes, and then pointed at Sky. She was pregnant, hormonal, and cranky. She wanted her sister safe.

“I agree with Harper. Don’t you dare break her heart.” Rhapsody let Sky go and turned to Harmony. “You’re grounded for two days. Let’s go home.” He nudged her towards his home. She lived with him, and he wasn’t ready to let her go. He still saw her as the tiny baby she was nearly eighteen years earlier. He couldn’t believe she had mated so young. He still hadn’t settled down with his own family yet.

“Two days is alright with me. I’m sore and need that time to recover…” Harmony smiled softly. She headed out of the bunker and towards Rhapsody’s home. She could hear her brother and sister right behind her. She didn’t blame them for being protective, but she was ready to grow up.

Branch made sure they were gone, and then turned to Sky. “You’re so lucky they didn’t kill you! Damn you Sky!” He looked him up and down. He could see that Sky was tired. “Think next time, before you act…” He went to check on Rose and Sapphire, before he tore his brother a new one. He wanted to make sure Harper and Rhapsody didn’t scare them.

“Sorry for the scare. I won’t do anything like that again.” Sky had his hand on his chest. That had been way to close. He sighed and headed for his room. He was glad that they didn’t kill him or made them stay apart. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes. He was going to need a nap after all that, but Harmony had been worth it.


	10. DJ Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party gets a little frisky.

For two days, the colony was quieter than usual. It spread that Harmony and Sky had been naughty, which had the five Throne children tense and nervous. They were worried that King Peppy might decide to execute Sky, but instead of killing or even punishing Sky, King Peppy had made plans for the young couple. On the morning of Harmony’s birthday, the older king walked over to the bunker and knocked on the door. He had a box in his hair and a smile on his face.

Branch heard the knock and walked over to the door. He was surprised to see that it was King Peppy at his door. The color left his face, even though King Peppy had a friendly smile on his face. He had a bad feeling Sky was in trouble. “Good morning sire…”

“Good morning Branch. I need to talk to Sky.” King Peppy glanced around and waved at Sky when he peeked around the corner. “Come over here young man.”

Sky swallowed hard and walked over to King Peppy. He was extremely nervous. “I’m sorry for what I did sire.”

Branch retreated to the back of the bunker to protect the girls. He didn’t want to see his brother killed and knew nothing could make what Sky did better, but the girls were innocent. He had to make sure that they were not killed too.

King Peppy watched Branch retreat. He had a feeling he knew why both twins were nervous, and he didn’t blame them. The Sparkle Kingdom was far stricter than he had ever been. Sky may have broken a rule, but to him, two days wasn’t worth breaking the hearts of so many. “Apology accepted Sky. I have a gift for you.” He reached into his hair and gave him the box. “Open it, now.”

Sky flinched when King Peppy reached into his hair. He was surprised to see a box, instead of a weapon when King Peppy pulled it out. He took the box and sat it down on a coffee table. He opened it and reached inside. He pulled out a suit with a tie. He looked up at King Peppy and frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I want you and your family to get dressed and meet the colony above ground. Today, Harmony is old enough to get married. I’m going to wed you to her.” King Peppy patted his shoulder. “Relax Sky. I’m not as strict as you think I am. I was a young lad once myself. I understand.” He left to go get ready. It was going to be a busy day for everyone.

“Thank you…” Sky had tears in his eyes as he gentle closed the bunker door. He headed towards the living space. “Branch? Sapphire? Rose? Get dressed nicely. We’re going to a wedding.”

Branch came out and hurried over to him. He checked him over from head to toe, and then pulled him into a tight hug. “You lucky son of a bug! Oh god, I was so scared!”

Sky hugged into Branch and buried his face into his shoulder. His life had flashed before his eyes. King Peppy had scared him too. He was glad King Peppy was a lot more forgiving then their previous king. “I get another chance Branch. I’ll never do something that stupid ever again.”

A couple of hours later, everyone gathered at a large mushroom stump to watch the wedding of Sky and Harmony. 

While Sky was getting married, Branch took a seat next to DJ Suki. He had been courting her for about a month but hadn’t gone further then kissing her. He took her hand and smiled at her. He whispered that she was next.

DJ Suki let out a soft giggle. She snuggled up to his shoulder and squeezed his hand. She had no problem with this at all. They were love bound and she knew it.

After Sky and Harmony were married, King Peppy watched as Branch led DJ Suki over to the mushroom stump. He chuckled and motioned them closer. “You two look happy.”

“Yes sire. I would like to take this lady as my wife.” Branch looked hopeful. “Can we arrange a time to get married?”

DJ Suki held Branch’s hand and smiled when she heard Princess Poppy squeal behind her. She glanced behind them and winked at Poppy.

“Of course! We might as well do it now while everyone is gathered.” King Peppy smiled at the eager couple.

Prince Basil laughed. “Of course, Branch had to get married too. He’s jealous!”

Branch shot a glare towards Basil. He grumbled and turned his attention to DJ Suki. He planted a kiss on her cheek and held her hands. He was glad they got to do this now.

DJ Suki giggled and smiled at Branch. She was nervous and excited.

After the couples were married, Branch arranged for a party at his bunker that night with all of his friends. He had plans that night, that he hoped would go smoothly.

As everyone gathered at the bunker, they settled down for snacks and drinks. Rhapsody was surprised that he got invited, but decided the corner was a safe place to hang out. Despite being very protective of Harmony, he was painfully shy. He pulled a book out of his hair and began to read. He glanced up and frowned when he saw Harmony kissing Sky. His heart squeezed. He was happy for her but felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. She was going to move out tomorrow and come to the bunker to live with Sky. He was going to be alone in his flower pod, again. He sighed and looked back down at his book. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about that.

Sapphire saw that Rhapsody was alone. She wheeled over to him and parked her wheelchair next to him. “What book are you reading?”

“Prince Thistle And The Thorn.” Rhapsody glanced up the teenager and smiled softly.

“What’s it about?” Sapphire got off her wheelchair and settled down beside him. It had been a long time since she had had time to read.

Rhapsody began explaining the book. He had read it a few times before and was happy to summarize it.

Sapphire listened to him and glanced over at her siblings. Her brothers were busy talking with their new wives. She wasn’t feeling very good but didn’t want to bother them. Rhapsody was in a quiet corner, and right now, that was what she wanted. “Can you read it to me please? So, you can read it and I can hear it?” She leaned into him and sighed tiredly.

“Of course, Sapphire.” Rhapsody flipped to page one and began to read it to her. He noticed she felt quite warm. He decided he was going to keep a close eye on her, that night. Something didn’t seem right with her.

While Rhapsody took it upon himself to watch a sick Sapphire, Sky and Harmony had snuck off to Sky’s room. Harmony wanted to continue what they hadn’t finished two days earlier. Basil and Poppy had left to do the same thing, since Rose was watching his twins, and her little girl.

This left Branch and DJ Suki alone in the kitchen. Branch walked over to DJ Suki and rubbed her cheek gently. “I love you, DJ.” He began kissing her hungrily. He had looked forward to having her to himself all day.

DJ Suki snuggled up to him and kissed him back. She reached her hand into his shorts and began rubbing his swollen member gently.

“Whoa! Watch out Stream! It’s getting hot in here!” Smidge came walking over and laughed when DJ Suki removed her hand from Branch’s shorts. “Oh no! Don’t stop! I want to watch!” She was staggering drunk already and very loud.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Branch and DJ.” Stream walked over and grabbed his wife’s hand. He led her away before she got them both into trouble.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Branch took DJ Suki’s hand and led her towards his room. Once inside, he closed and locked his door. He turned to DJ Suki and smirked. “I have a music lesson for you.” He hit play on his music recorder. 

“Do you? What is it?” DJ Suki giggled and put her hand over her mouth. Branch appeared to love music a lot, but she hadn’t heard him sing yet. She wondered what he had in mind.

“Oh yes, I’m going to rock your world.” Branch winked and pulled her close. He began to dance with her as he sang to the lyrics of the music he had created. He held her close and whispered that he loved her so much.

“Did you create this song Branch? It’s so beautiful.” DJ Suki danced with him. She was impressed and amazed by his efforts. 

“Yeah, I made it.” Branch kissed her and ran his hand along her hips. “All for you…” He gently removed her shorts and panties. He helped her out of her shirt and removed her headphones. He laid her down and began removing his shorts and vest. He began kissing her hungrily. He left his music on to drown out any noises they would make. “You’re over eighteen, right?” He knew how old she was, but he had to make sure, after Sky’s scare.

“I’m nineteen.” DJ Suki giggled and helped him out of his own clothes. She took her hair tie out of her hair and flung it across the room. She groaned when he began kissing her.

“Mine…” Branch kissed her along her ear and neck. He reached down and began to finger her vulva gently. “You’re so wet.”

“It’s your fault.” DJ Suki shivered in delight and began thrusting her hips, grinding his swollen member.

Branch formed a lip lock with her and positioned himself, so he was right over her. He pushed his length into her and began thrusting gently at first. He moaned loudly. The sensations he was feeling were far better than he was expecting. He murmured that he was very happy that she was in his life.

DJ Suki squeaked when he pushed into her. He held her close and moaned as he thrust into her. “Oh my god, Branch…” She shuddered in delight. She was also very pleased.

Branch pushed deeper into her and thrust his hips faster. He reached down and took her breast into his mouth. He began suckling gently. He ran his tongue along her sensitive nipple and moaned when she grabbed onto his hair. “Feels so good.”

“Very good…” DJ Suki moaned loudly. She was a happy young lady.

They enjoyed each other for the rest of the night as husband and wife. They were not the only ones to have fun either. It seemed that the party had turned into an excuse to have some happy fun time, for several couples, who had found and claimed their own rooms to mate in. They were all very happy with their mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Branch sang. I do not own this song. All rights go to the people who created it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53iuGynO4Vc


	11. Intensive Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire ends up being far sicker than originally thought.

While Sapphire’s brothers were having fun, the young teenager continued to get hotter and sicker. Rhapsody settled her down on the couch and went to get a cool washcloth. He began wiping the sweat off of her face and neck. “How long have you been sick kiddo?”

“I’ve had chills for a couple of days.” Sapphire looked up at him as he tended to her fever. She shivered and closed her eyes. “I don’t feel good…” She glanced towards Sky’s bedroom. She knew he just got married, but she really wanted him or Branch right now. She glanced up at Rhapsody and frowned when a rush of nausea hit her. “I’m going to throw up…”

Rhapsody frowned and hurried for the kitchen. He grabbed the trashcan and hurried back over to her. He cringed as she heaved into the trashcan. “It appears you have a nasty stomach bug. I’m going to see if your brothers have any mint tea. If so, I’ll brew you up some. If not, I’ll go get some from my home.” He left to go to the kitchen. He searched for a little while, before giving up and heading for his flower pod to get his own stash of mint leaves for the sick teenager.

Sapphire finished getting sick and tucked the trashcan away from herself. She shifted onto her side and whimpered. She was still very nauseous.

Rhapsody soon returned and began making her some mint tea. Once it was brewed, he put ice cubes into it to make it like an iced tea. He knew, right now she didn’t need anything hot. She needed to break her fever. He helped her sit up and watched her drink it. “Try to drink it all. You need to restore the fluids you just lost.” He looked at her belly and frowned when he noticed it was a little distended. He hoped she wasn’t getting an infection in her abdomen. That could prove to be fatal, even in a young and healthy troll like Sapphire. “How long has your belly been swollen like that?”

“I’ve been getting a little fat since I started to use the wheelchair.” Sapphire whispered. She finished the tea and sat the cup down on the coffee table. “Thank you for the tea.”

“You’re so welcome.” Rhapsody took the cup to the kitchen, and then walked back over to Sapphire. “You should try to get some rest. Would you like me to help you to your room?” He looked worried. Sapphire appeared to be very sick. He hoped she was right, and that she had just gotten a little chubby. It made sense, considering she had recently been paralyzed.

Sapphire looked at her wheelchair, and then at Rhapsody. She wasn’t sure if she had the strength to get to bed on her own. “I want to go to bed. Can you help me, please? I don’t feel good and I’m so tired.” She felt she could trust him. “I need to go to the bathroom first.”

Rhapsody nodded and scooped her up. He headed for the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. He left her to go on her own.

Sapphire took care of business, and then cleaned up and flushed the toilet. “I’m done.”

Rhapsody came in and picked her up. He frowned, smelling infection. “I think you might have a urinary infection. I should take you to the medical pod.” He carried her towards the door.

Sapphire frowned and teared up. “I don’t want to go without one of my brothers.” She suddenly looked scared. The last two months hadn’t been easy for her, and even though Rhapsody was being kind, she didn’t want him to carry her to the medical pod. A shadow of doubt told her that it could end badly.

“Alright, let’s go get one of them.” Rhapsody carried her towards the bedrooms. He looked worried when he heard lots of music and the sounds of moans from several of the rooms. He didn’t want to get told off for interrupting sex. Especially since Harmony had been angry at him for the last two days.

Sapphire heard it too. She put her hands over her face. “I just want to go to bed.” She shivered and groaned. She didn’t want to hear her brothers moan like that. She pointed over at her room, which was near the end of the hall.

“I’m so sorry.” Rhapsody carried her to her room and sat her down in the bed. “I’m getting your chair.” He headed for the living space and retrieved her wheelchair. He parked it by the bed. “Do you need anything else?”

“I don’t know.” Sapphire sniffled and closed her eyes. “I want to rest.”

“Alright, rest well.” Rhapsody got up and left her room. He sat down just outside of her room. He was worried and didn’t want to leave her. She seemed too sick to be alone. He listened to her breathe from where he had settled down by her door. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

It was several hours later, and early in the morning when Sapphire woke up. She let out a soft sob, before turning over in bed and puking up what was left in her stomach. She frowned, smelling infected urine. She had peed herself.

Rhapsody had dozed off by her door, when he heard her cry. He got to his feet and cringed when he heard her heard her heave. He left her and hurried for one of the bedroom doors. He knew she needed help, and he was worried the only way she would go was if one of her brothers took her. “Branch?! Sky?!”

Branch got off his bed and put on a pair of shorts. He walked over to the door and glared at Rhapsody. “What do you want?! It’s five in the morning!”

“It’s Sapphire. She’s very sick…” Rhapsody hurried towards Sapphire’s bedroom. “I tried to convince her to go last night, but she didn’t want to go without you or Sky. You were both busy, so she wanted to go to bed.”

Branch frowned and followed him. He cringed when he saw vomitus on Sapphire’s bed. He picked her up. “I’ve got you little sis.” He hurried out the door with her.

Sapphire looked up at Branch and frowned. “I’m dying…”

Rhapsody watched them go. Tears ran down his cheeks as he packed up what he had brought to the party. He left to go home. He was glad that she was finally in her eldest brother’s arms. “Get better soon Sapphire…” He went into his flower pod, where he sank to the floor. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was very worried about her, even though he wasn’t that close to her. He cried into his hands, recalling how sick his mother was only a year earlier. He hoped Sapphire was going to be OK.

Branch didn’t like that Sapphire thought she was dying. “You’re not dying on us! Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?!” He got into the medical pod and sat her down. “She’s hot to the touch and just puked.”

Mama Goldie was in for the overnight shift. She walked over to the teenager and took her temperature. “She’s got a dangerously high fever.” She went to work on cooling the feverish teenager down. She picked up on the scent of infection. She gave her a dose of antibiotics through a syringe. She also gave her fever reducers the same way. “Let’s see where the infection is.” She began giving her a head to toe exam. She noticed her belly was swollen and firm. She saw that her vulva was red, raw, and bloody around her virginal opening. “Urinary infection. Probably up into her kidneys, as sick as she is.” She reexamined her belly. The blood had her worried. She frowned, feeling a tiny baby inside her pod. “She’s also pregnant.” She checked Sapphire gently and noticed that the baby was getting ready to be born. “She’s giving birth. Get me a blanket. She’s losing this baby.”

“Pregnant?!” Sapphire began to sob. She began to shake. She had been raped a couple of weeks after Rose had, but she didn’t think she had gotten pregnant too. She had tried to attack her sister’s rapist but ended up getting hurt too.

Branch grabbed a blanket and gave it to Mama Goldie. He had so many questions but felt that right now was not the time to ask. He looked very worried. “Oh Sapphire, I wish you told me you were not feeling good.” He felt horrible that she had been sick all night. He would have taken care of her if he had known. He took a tissue and dried her face. “Hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts.” He gently took her hand.

Mama Goldie positioned Sapphire’s legs so they were apart. “I want you to try to push Sapphire. The baby is ready to come.” She was surprised that Sapphire wasn’t in pain.

Sapphire looked between them with tears in her eyes. She bared down and tried her best to push weakly. She squeezed Branch’s hand. She was feeling a lot of pressure. She grunted and let out a whimper. She was so weak and was struggling to get the tiny baby out.

Branch watched as the baby began to emerge. He frowned, seeing a tiny head. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had a feeling Mama Goldie was right. The baby wasn’t going to make it. It was too little.

Mama Goldie helped a little girl out the rest of the way. She sat her down on Sapphire’s chest so that the poor mama could see her baby. She cleaned her up for her, even though she was sure that this baby wasn’t going to make it.

The micro preemie was dwarfed sized, light blue glitter, and had red colored hair. She was feverish and sick, just like her mama, no thanks to the infection, but she was very much alive. She began letting out weak cries.

Sapphire looked at her daughter. She sniffled and caressed her back. “She’s so tiny.” She was trembling as the newborn cried. “She’s alive…” She looked at Branch. She had a guilty look on her face. She sniffled and looked down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I got pregnant. He raped me too.” She shivered so hard that her teeth chattered. She was so sick.

Branch shook his head and squeezed her hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He looked at the tiny baby. He knew who the rapist was now, and he wanted to tear him to shreds.

Mama Goldie heard that baby cry. She was surprised that the little one was alive. She gently took her from Sapphire and went to stabilize her in a warm cradle. “You’ve got a tiny fighter Sapphire.” She wasn’t even sure how she was going to diaper this little one. She was the smallest live birth she had ever seen, and she had delivered Smidge when she was born twenty one years earlier.

Sapphire watched Mama Goldie take her baby away. “Her name is Petal.” She shivered and looked up at Branch. “I don’t feel good…” She whispered. “Mm…” She passed out. She was very weak.

Branch frowned and went to get a cool cloth. He ran it along her skin. He looked so worried.

Mama Goldie got Petal stable, and then walked over to the icebox. She pulled out icepacks and settled them in towels. She placed them around Sapphire. She could see that the young teen was very sick. “I give Petal less than one percent chance of survival. Sapphire’s very sick too. I think you should get Sky, Basil, and Rose. You two might be saying goodbye to them both.”

“You don’t know Sapphire. She’s a fighter. She’ll live.” Branch sniffled but did go to get his brothers and sister. He hoped for Sapphire’s case that Petal lived. Life hadn’t been easy for the young teenager. He didn’t want her to lose her baby too.

Mama Goldie watched him go, and then went back to caring for the sick mother and baby. She hoped for him and his family that he was right, but either way, they were going to have to fight for their lives. Both were in critical condition.


	12. Her Name Is Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire makes a new friend.

While Branch was busy getting his siblings, a little black dragon made her way towards the medical pod. Shadow was solid black, from head to toe. She had one red eye, and one brown eye. She could sense that something wasn’t right inside the medical pod. She pawed at the door to the medical pod, and pushed her way in when Mama Goldie came over to see which dragon wanted in. Shadow trotted over to Sapphire’s bed and sat down beside her. She looked at the sickly teenager and clicked her tongue. She rested her head on Sapphire’s chest. She could sense that something was wrong.

Mama Goldie thought it was her own pet, but when Shadow let herself in, she had to resist the urge to scream. Shadow was not tame. She walked over to the semi-feral dragon. “Easy girl. I need you to get out. I have a very sick mama and baby in here.” She nudged her towards the door.

Shadow growled at Mama Goldie and bared her teeth. She clicked her teeth together in warning. She didn’t want to leave.

Mama Goldie backed off. She tried to think of what to do. She didn’t want to leave Sapphire and Petal alone, with one of the feistiest dragons in the village. It could end in disaster. “Please girl. I need you to go, before you hurt them.”

Shadow huffed and went to try and crawl into the bed with Sapphire. She was a little too big for it. She settled so she was as curled up around Sapphire as possible. She could smell the infection, and her motherly instincts told her to take care of the sick mama.

Branch came in with Basil and Sky. He gasped when he saw Shadow. He stopped Rose, before she came in any further. “There’s a dragon in here.”

“Is Sapphire alright?!” Rose looked deeply concerned.

Basil growled with anger. “Get the fuck out of here! Sapphire is sick and my niece is in critical condition! Go on! Get!” He began shoving Shadow out of the medical pod.

Shadow put up a fight with Basil. She growled, hissed, and snapped at him, but didn’t bite. She made a mess of papers, medicine, and towels on the floor as she resisted his pushes. She didn’t want to leave the sick teenager. When Basil got her out of the door, she turned to the door and scratched at it angrily. She wanted back in.

Mama Goldie had a look of shock on her face. She had never seen anyone handle Shadow that way before. “Basil, that was not a tame dragon. She followed one of our male dragons here last year and has claimed this area as her home. She’s wild. You’re so lucky she didn’t bite you!”

“Then what was she doing in here?!” Sky had his hand on his chest. He was surprised that a wild dragon had been snuggling with his critically ill sister.

“She barged her way in.” Mama Goldie sighed and began cleaning up the mess that Shadow and Basil made from their struggle.

Branch hurried over to Sapphire and checked her over. He sighed in relief, seeing that she was OK. “That was scary.”

Rose crawled into Sapphire’s bed and cuddled with her. She was very worried about her. “She’s so hot…”

“Don’t let her in here again!” Basil snapped at Mama Goldie. He grumbled and went to check Sapphire over. He frowned, feeling that she was so hot. “Poor Sapphire…” He heard Petal when she let out a soft cry. He got up and walked over to her. He checked her over and gasped. “She’s so tiny!” He gently picked her up and held her. “I’ve got you sweet little Petal.” He could feel that she was hot, and that Mama Goldie had put a tube down her throat. He was worried that she would die.

“She’s very tiny.” Sky watched his brother handle the tiny newborn. He heard she had a grim prognosis. He hoped she would fight. He turned his attention to Sapphire next. He put his hand on her forehead and felt that she was hot and sweaty. “You’ve got to fight this Sapphire. You and Petal need to make it.” He looked at Mama Goldie. “Have you given them antibiotics?”

Mama Goldie nodded. “They’ve both been given antibiotics and fluids. I also set Sapphire up with cool intravenous fluids, but if I try to cool her down too quickly, she’ll go into shock and we could lose her. We’ve got to cool her down slowly.” She glanced at the door. Shadow was still scratching at the door. “Petal is even more delicate. If I cool her off too quickly right now, we will almost certainly lose her. She’ll likely be in the medical pod for the next two weeks or more if she even survives.”

“Two weeks?!” Basil looked surprised. He moved Petal closer to his mouth. “Don’t worry little one, I’ll break you out sooner then that.” He yelped when Branch jabbed his side. “Hey! Easy! I got a baby in my hands!”

“She’s going to be in here for as long as it takes for her to recover! Set her down in the cradle and leave her to rest…” Branch tried to take Petal from her uncle, but Basil wasn’t having it. “You’re so stubborn…”

“Basil?” Sapphire had awakened when she heard him yelp. She looked over and frowned. “Is Petal OK?”

“She’s stable and is going to need time to get better. She’s so sick.” Mama Goldie told the young mother. “I need you to rest.”

Shadow broke the door down and came over to Sapphire’s bed again. She sat by the bed and looked at the sick mother. She flashed her fangs and growled at Basil, Branch, and Sky when they came over to try and get her to leave. She wasn’t budging this time.

Sapphire startled when the dragon came in. She watched as the stubborn beast walked over and proceeded to protect her from her own brothers. “Whose pet is this?”

“This is not a pet! It’s wild!” Basil gave the preemie to Branch. He tried to shove Shadow again, but this time Shadow pushed him over. He began hitting at her with his fists and whacking her with his hair.

“Stop fighting her! She’s going to bite you!” Mama Goldie pulled Basil away from Shadow and checked him for bites or scratches. She was surprised to see only one minor scratch. “Please go get King Peppy.”

Basil got up and brushed his pants off. “Don’t let her hurt anyone!” He left to get King Peppy. He was seething mad.

Branch held Petal close and watched with wide eyes as his brother tried to protect their family. He watched him go when Mama Goldie requested King Peppy. He looked at Shadow and hesitated. “Please don’t hurt our family.”

Shadow settled down and sat by Sapphire again. She sniffed her over and let out soft clicks. She was very worried about the young teenager.

King Peppy soon came back in with Basil. He had a halter with him. He gently put it on Shadow and led her out of the medical pod. “Come on Shadow. Easy girl. She’s a little too sick for you to be this close. He managed to coax her out. He led her towards a stable he had for taming dragons. He planned to keep her there for a few days. She was a little too wild to be in the medical pod.

Shadow gave him a little bit of a fight, but she trusted King Peppy more then anyone else. She gave up and let him lead her away.

“Wow, she’s feisty.” Sapphire whispered. She wasn’t sure why the semi-tamed dragon was so interested in her. She wanted to know more about her once both her and her daughter felt better. She had a long road ahead, but she was determined to recover from this nasty infection.


	13. Livid Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Branch, and Sky come up with a plan to get back at the troll who hurt their sisters.

A few hours later, Sapphire had passed out again. She wasn’t doing well and was going to need a lot of care and time. Rose was laying down beside her. She hadn’t left Sapphire’s side, except to go to the bathroom. She was deeply concerned for her twin and was surprised that Sapphire hadn’t told her about all her problems. She wished she had. There was no need for her to suffer, and now a tiny life was hanging on by a delicate string.

Petal wasn’t doing well either. She was struggling to breathe. She now had oxygen tubing on her tiny nose. They had to make it just for her. She was so tiny. Rose had given them some of her own milk to help feed her. She didn’t require much, but every calory was going to get her that much closer to a chance at life.

Mama Goldie had stayed over to assure that Sapphire and Petal got the care they needed. Before she went home for the day, she took Branch aside and looked at him. “I must warn you, that if Petal survives, she will likely have disabilities due to her early delivery, the medicine Sapphire took while pregnant with her, and the infection. I want you prepared, that she might struggle.”

“Don’t worry Dr. Goldie, we’ll take good care of her, no matter what the outcome is. We’ve got this.” Branch looked worried. He knew if Petal lived, she would likely struggle, but she was Sapphire’s daughter. He had a feeling she was going to be a little fighter. “Get some rest. I’ll see you later.” He broke away from her and went over to Sky. “We’re going. It’s daylight. I want Shrimp dead.” Shrimp was the name of Sapphire and Rose’s attacker.

“If we go back, they’ll kill us Branch. I know you’re angry. I’m angry too. Rose and Sapphire need us right now. If we go and get killed, they’ll be devastated.” Sky looked worried. He wanted as much as Branch did for Shrimp to die, but he wanted her sisters to hold onto what they had left.

“If we don’t go, he’ll continue to hurt innocent girls. You know what they’ll do to any teenager who ends up pregnant from him. We’ve got to do something, before more innocent lives are killed.” Branch was flushed maroon with anger. “I’m going, whether you go or not.”

“I’m going too.” Basil had already packed up and came over to them. He had just told Poppy goodbye and reassured his new wife that he would be OK and would be back by the next day.

“You’re right Branch. I’ll go.” Sky looked worried. He hoped that they were successful.

“Alright, let’s go.” Branch led the way towards the Sparkle Kingdom. He had a determined look on his face. He wanted to make sure that Shrimp didn’t hurt anyone else ever again.

Unfortunately, their help wasn’t coming fast enough for a dark green trolling, who had light blue and white two-toned hair and hazel colored eyes. Her name was Juniper. Shrimp had tricked her into following him out into the woods to collect blackberries. He had something else in mind with the fifteen-year-old, other than just sex. She had refused to have dinner with him the night before, and instead of just raping her, he wanted to kill her too. He had taken her several miles away, towards King Peppy’s kingdom, so that he wouldn’t get caught.

Juniper had no idea that Shrimp had something devious in mind. She had a basket in her hands. Once at a blackberry bush, she set the basket down and began filling it with the ripe berries. “Not sure why we had to go so far away. I’m sure there were bushes closer than this one.”

Shrimp sat his own basket down. The young male smirked and walked over to the young teenager. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from the bush. “I suggest you cooperate with me.” He pulled her panties off and sneered when she slapped him. “That was a mistake!” He pulled out his knife and pointed it at her. “This is for slapping me.” He took the knife and cut her leg, near the knee, all the way to the bone. He then jammed the knife into her leg bone, breaking it.

Juniper screamed in pain and collapsed. She now feared for her life as she crawled away from Shrimp. She had wrapped her hair around her leg so she wouldn’t bleed to death.

Shrimp grabbed her and smirked when she screamed. He removed his pants and began having his way with her. “It’s a shame that you resisted. Now I’m going to have to kill you.” Once he was done, he pulled his pants up and went to grab his knife. He began stabbing her repeatedly in the chest and abdomen.

Juniper was mortified when Shrimp raped her. She stayed quiet, until he pulled out his knife and began stabbing her. She let out screams as Shrimp tried killing her. She was certain she would die. “Please! I don’t want to die!”

Basil picked up on the distress, before he even heard the screams. He ran towards Juniper’s direction. He tripped and stumbled several times. He couldn’t see anything due to his blindness, but it wasn’t stopping him.

Branch followed him and began telling him where tripping hazards, bushes, and trees where, so that Basil wouldn’t hurt himself. He hardly kept up. Basil was a troll on a mission.

Sky followed them and looked around. He was very nervous.

“You shouldn’t have slapped me!” Shrimp snapped at the pleading teenager. He raised his knife up one more time, to stab her in the heart, when he heard footsteps fast approaching him. He turned around just in time to be grabbed by Basil. “What the fuck?! You’re dead!” He was sure he was seeing ghosts. He had heard that Basil, Branch, and Sky where dead. He sneered and began struggling with Basil. He stabbed Basil a few times, before Basil grabbed his knife and began stabbing him instead.

Juniper looked at Basil when he attacked her attacker. She whispered that she was dying, before passing out.

“Juniper! Oh my god…” Branch knew Juniper. She was Rose’s best friend. He pulled his knife out of his pocket and began helping Basil. He made sure to remove his penis, and then began beating the horrible rapist angrily. “Do not give him a fast death! He doesn’t deserve it!”

“I’m taking Juniper back. She’s not going to make it if we wait.” Sky picked up the injured teenager and dashed towards King Peppy’s kingdom. He had a feeling they were not going to make it before she died. She was a bloody mess.

“I’d love to give this asshole a slow death Branch, but we’ve got to go.” Basil slit Shrimp’s throat, and then got up and put his hand on his abdomen, where he felt a lot of blood seeping onto his shirt. “I think I’m losing a lot of blood.”

“Shit…” Branch assured that Shrimp died from his injuries. He picked Basil up and rushed after Sky. They were going to have to be quick if Juniper and Basil were going to survive their stab wounds.

It took longer than they liked to get back, but as soon as they reached King Peppy’s kingdom, Branch and Sky rushed Basil and Juniper to the medical pod. They both hollered for help and informed the colony that they were going to need blood donations. Once inside, Sky sat Juniper down in a bed, and Branch sat Basil down on his own bed. Basil had passed out before they reached the village.

A massive scramble commenced. All available medical trolls got to work on giving Juniper and Basil blood and stitches. Both were opened up and organs that had been stabbed where closed. 

Basil was stabilized first and settled down in a bed. He was going to be alright and was very lucky. Shrimp had barely missed his liver. If he had been stabbed there, he would have bled to death.

It took a while for Juniper’s wounds to be all stitched up. It was unclear if her leg would heal. Only time was going to tell. Once she was stabilized, she was settled down in a bed next to Sapphire’s bed. She was very lucky to be alive but was in critical condition. Only time would tell if they had found her in time.


	14. The Love Of A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhapsody finds out that he saved more than one life.

Once Basil and Juniper were considered stable, Branch and Sky left to go clean up. Once Branch was done cleaning Basil’s blood off his skin, he got dressed and headed for Rhapsody’s flower pod. He wanted to talk to the young male. Due to his actions, he saved not one life, but three lives. He wanted to make sure that Rhapsody knew that Sapphire was going to be alright. He had seen how worried Rhapsody was when he had awakened him earlier that morning. Once at the door, he knocked and waited for an answer.

Rhapsody hadn’t slept. He had settled in his recliner and was reading. He was trying to get his mind off of Sapphire. He wasn’t sure why it was bothering him so much that the teenager was so sick. When he heard the knock, he got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw it was Branch. The color drained his face. He thought of the worst at that moment. He thought Sapphire had died, and Branch was there to tell him off for not awakening him sooner. It wasn’t helped by the fact that it looked like Branch had been crying. “I-Is everything OK Branch?”

Branch had tears in his eyes as he pulled Rhapsody into a tight hug. He cried onto his shoulder. “You just saved three lives Rhapsody. Thank you so much for taking care of Sapphire. If it wasn’t for you, we would have lost her and her baby.”

Rhapsody looked very confused when Branch hugged him. He became even more confused when he said that he had saved three lives. The confusion only increased when he said that he had saved a baby. “I saved a baby?! Who else did I save? I’m so confused…”

Branch broke the hug and sniffled. “Yes, if you hadn’t grabbed my attention when you did, Sapphire would have given birth in her bed. As high as her fever was, and as sick as she was, the birth would have likely killed her before we even knew anything was wrong. Without immediate care, her baby would have died too. When she gave birth, I knew immediately who the father was. Basil, Sky, and I went to demolish the ass who raped her. As we headed that way, Basil began running. I knew right away that something wasn’t right, so I followed him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. We found the same rapist who hurt Sapphire and Rose, stabbing a young teenager to near death. We were able to save her too. If you hadn’t told me that Sapphire was so sick, I don’t think any of those three girls would have lived. Thank you for taking good care of my sister. Come and meet the other two girls you just saved.” He took Rhapsody’s hand and led him towards the medical pod.

Rhapsody had a look of shock on his face as Branch led him towards the medical pod. “I just did what anyone else would have done in my position. She needed someone to help her, and I did.” He tried to process what Branch just told him. He was surprised that his actions indirectly saved another teenager. “Is the rapist dead?! If not, he needs to be killed right now!”

“He’s dead. We made sure of it. He’s wingdingle food.” Branch got into the medical pod and led him to Sapphire’s bed. He pointed to Juniper. “This is Juniper. She’s a family friend of ours.” He led him over to Petal’s warm cradle. “This is Petal Thorn.”

Rhapsody cringed when he saw Juniper. She looked pale and weak. He hoped she would make a full recovery. When Branch led him to Petal, he put his hand over his mouth. “She’s the tiniest trolling I’ve ever seen, and I remember when Harmony was born.” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was only five when Harmony was born, but he remembered it all too well. She was so tiny and helpless. “Is she going to make it?”

“There’s a chance we might still lose her, but because of you, she has a chance of living.” Branch gently picked up the tiny preemie. He looked at Rhapsody and smiled at him. “Would you like to hold her?”

Rhapsody nodded slowly and offered his arms. He looked down at her when she was placed in his arms. “I knew something wasn’t right when I saw that her belly was descended. Oh god, you’re so tiny. There is almost no weight to you, little one.” He shifted her gently and laid her at an angle so she could breathe a little easier.

Petal cracked her eyes open and looked up at Rhapsody. She grunted and stretched out weakly.

“That’s the first time she has opened her eyes, that I’ve seen.” Branch reached over and caressed her tiny cheek gently. “What do you think Petal? Is Rhapsody a keeper?” He chuckled when she let out a soft cry. “Aw, he’s not that scary.”

Rhapsody choked out a sob when she let out a few soft cries. “Did I scare you? I won’t hurt you angel. It’s alright.”

“I want my baby.” Sapphire had awakened to her daughter’s cries. She was very worried about her baby.

Rhapsody walked over to Sapphire. He gently laid Petal down on Sapphire’s chest. “She’s so pretty.”

Petal calmed down when she was placed on her mama’s chest. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She was happy to be with her mama again.

“Thank you for taking care of me Rhapsody.” Sapphire smiled up at him. “You’re our hero.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “I want you to be her godfather, if that’s OK?”

Rhapsody smiled softly. “Are you sure you want me to be her god-daddy?”

Sapphire nodded slowly and teared up. “You saved our lives Rhapsody. I wouldn’t ask anyone else to take on such a responsibility. 

“I would be honored.” Rhapsody reached down and gave her a gentle hug.

Sapphire hugged him back and looked down at her baby. “I don’t remember much of the story you read to me last night. Can you read it to me again?”

“Of course.” Rhapsody nodded and rubbed her shoulder gently. “I’ll be right back with it.” He left to go get the book. He had left it at home.

“Thank you, my hero…” Sapphire watched him go and then looked up at Branch. “He saved our lives…” She wasn’t sure what to do with that. Deep inside her heart, she knew their bond was special. She wondered where their future would go from this day on.


	15. A Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper wakes up far from her home.

A few hours later, Basil was the first to wake up. He was feeling groggy and confused as his eyes cracked open. He tried to get up but was stopped by Poppy. “Let me up Bask.” He winced and put his hand on the dressing that was wrapped around his belly. “I’m going to piss my pants.”

“Easy sweetheart. You had to have surgery. I’ll help you pee, but you need to stay in the bed.” Poppy sat him up on the side of the bed and went to grab a urinal. She wasn’t surprised that he was confused and called her Bask. He often dreamt about Bask and didn’t blame him for that. It was clear that they were very close when Bask was alive. She helped get his penis into the urinal and frowned when he began to pee. His urine was red tinged. She had been warned that he might have blood in his urine. His bladder had been nicked.

“Oh god, I’m peeing all over.” Basil swayed a little. He whimpered and reached up to touch Poppy’s face. “Did I die? Are you an angel?”

“You’re not peeing all over, sweetheart.” Poppy smiled up at him. “You’re alive my sweets.” When he finished peeing, she left to take care of his urine. She was very worried about him.

Basil listened to her go, and then gasped when he remembered his twins and Lavender. “Are my babies OK?! Where are my babies?!” He put his hands into his hair and felt around for them.

“Smidge and Stream are babysitting them, Basil. They’re in good hands.” Sky was at his bedside. He made sure Basil stayed in bed, because he was trying to get up. “Get some rest little brother. It’s going to be alright. We were able to save Juniper, thanks to your quick actions.”

Basil groaned and ran his hand along the three stab wounds on his abdomen. He was very sore. He laid back down and closed his eyes. “She better behave, or I’ll kick her ass.”

“I’m sure they’re just fine.” Sky smiled softly. He knew how protective Basil was of his babies.

Poppy came back in and snuggled up beside Basil. “I’m glad you’re alive Basil. You scared us all.”

“I told you I wouldn’t die on you. I kept my promise, didn’t I?” Basil smiled softly. He took her hand and held it. His mind was slowly becoming less foggy. He was glad he didn’t die on her. He had been worried right before he had passed out hours earlier.

“You’re not leaving without me next time.” Poppy teared up and sniffled. “I know we only been married for a few days, but you’re very precious to me. I don’t want you to do things like this without me, ever again. We’re a couple, which means we go through the hard times together.”

“Challenge accepted…” Basil whispered. He was determined to keep her safe. He didn’t want to lose her, like he had lost Bask.

Juniper was the next to wake up. She whimpered and put her hand on her head. “I’m in so much pain…” She opened her eyes to see a worried Rose hovering over her. She teared up and swallowed hard. “Oh my god, I died…” She was so confused. If Rose was there, she had to be dead, but if she was dead, why was she in so much pain? “Did I go to hell?”

“I’m so sorry you’re in so much pain.” Rose dried her face of tears. She looked worried. “I’m so glad you survived your attack. You almost died.”

“I was told you were executed for being pregnant.” Juniper frowned and looked Rose up and down. She could see that her belly was still a little bit round, since it hadn’t been that long ago that she had Lavender. “You’re pregnant…”

“Not anymore. I had a daughter and named her Lavender.” Rose sat up on the bed. “She was born four days ago. Sapphire had a baby today too. Shrimp raped us both.”

Juniper teared up and put her hands over her face. “He raped me and tried to kill me.” She started to cry but stopped because it was causing her too much pain. She watched a medical troll come over. She winced when he gave her something for pain. “I want to go home.”

“Going home is too dangerous. If you get pregnant from the rape, they’ll try to kill you too.” Rose looked worried. She missed Juniper and didn’t want anything to happen to her.

“I want to be with my family…” Juniper sniffled and wiped her nose. She was very upset.

“Until it’s safe for you to go home, you’re going to have to stay here Juniper. We’ll take care of you until you can go.” Sky had been listening in. He wasn’t sure how else to comfort the frightened teenager. “You’re going to have to recover from your wounds and broken leg before you go home, at the very least.”

“You’re our family too Juniper. I want you safe.” Rose took her hand and held it. “I’m scared that you’ll get killed. Please stay here until we’re sure you’ll be safe.”

“I’m worried about my siblings and parents. Will they be OK without me?” Juniper was scared that they would assume she died when she didn’t return home. Especially if they found her basket. She was sure there was blood all over the ground where she had left her berry basket.

“I’m sure they’ll be terribly worried about you, but they’ll need you safe here.” Sky frowned and began to explain what happened when their kingdom found out about Rose and Basil’s pregnancies. He didn’t want her or her family to go through the same thing.

“Oh my god…” Juniper trembled with worry. “My family is not safe there. They lied to us. They said you and your family attacked them to protect Basil and Rose.” She didn’t want anything to happen to her family.

“I’m very sorry Juniper.” Rose wasn’t sure what to do.

“We can try to get your family to come here, but it won’t be easy.” Sky tried to think of how to get Juniper’s parents and siblings to come to King Peppy’s kingdom. “We’ll think of something.”

“I want them safe.” Juniper couldn’t help but weep, despite being in gobs amount of pain.

“We’ll try to keep them safe Juniper. We’ll think of something.” Rose snuggled up with her bestie and teared up. She wasn’t sure how they were going to do it, but she was determined to help Juniper reunite with her family. She understood the pain all too well. She missed her parents and the siblings she had lost just two months earlier. She didn’t want Juniper to lose her family too.


	16. A Desperate Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper’s father comes looking for her.

Branch and Sky decided they would risk going back to their old colony in the morning, to try and convince Juniper’s parents to move to King Peppy’s kingdom. What they didn’t anticipate, was that Juniper’s own parents had their own plans. When Juniper didn’t come home that evening from berry picking, they immediately became alarmed. It wasn’t like her to run off and not return before dark.

“I’m going to go look for her.” Fig was a burgundy colored troll with blue, blue green, and white three toned hair. His dark purple colored eyes looked deeply concerned as he began packing a backpack with medical supplies, food, and water. The young male was thirty-four years old and worried about his eldest child.

“Please be careful. It’s dark out there.” Fern was a dark green glitter troll with hazel colored eyes and olive-green hair. She was thirty-three years old. She was very worried about her eldest child. She had just tucked her youngest into bed. They only had three children. Juniper was the eldest at fifteen, followed by Yew, who looked just like Fern. He was thirteen. Holly was their youngest at two. She had been a welcomed surprised and looked just like her daddy.

“I’ve got this mama.” Fig gave his wife a kiss, before heading out the door. He rushed towards the direction Juniper told him she was going to go with Shrimp. He looked worried. He had been suspicious of Shrimp’s behavior for about a year now, and now he wished he hadn’t allowed her to go. He was pretty sure Shrimp hurt his baby. When he arrived at the blackberry bush, he discovered a gruesome scene. There was blood all over the place. He saw what remained of Shrimp’s body, not far from the bush. It looked like some scavengers had already helped themselves. He noticed an amputated penis nearby. It appeared someone had cut it off of him. “That son of a bitch! He better not have raped her…” He teared up and looked around for Juniper. He was pretty sure some of the blood was hers. There was a lot of it. If she was alive, she was likely only just. “Juniper?!” He called her. 

Fig looked around franticly for a little while, until he noticed a trail of blood. He began following it. Tears ran down his cheeks. He hoped he would find her in time. The blood trail led him all the way to another colony. His heart raced as he followed the blood trail all the way to the medical pod. He walked inside and was immediately stopped by a scout, who was protecting the medical pod, because of the fact that Basil was still inside of it.

“Who are you?!” The scout’s name was Mayfly. She sneered at Fig and got between him and Basil. She was very protective of the colony and didn’t want Basil or anyone else harmed.

“I’m looking for my daughter!” Fig had tears in his eyes. He could see her, laying in a bed not far from where he had come in. “Juniper!” He shoved his way over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. “Oh my god! I was so scared!” He growled when the scout tried to pull him away from her. “Get off me!”

“Calm down Mayfly. It’s Juniper’s dad, Fig.” Basil could hear the small scuffle. He got up stiffly and walked over to Fig. “We managed to get to her in time. She should be alright, but Shrimp raped her. She’s going to have to stay here or she’ll risk losing her life if she goes back to the Sparkle Kingdom. They’ll kill her like they tried to kill Rose when they found out she was pregnant.”

Juniper had a look for shock on her face. Her daddy had come looking for her. She hugged into him and cried. “He hurt me so badly daddy. I shouldn’t have gone. Basil saved my life…”

Mayfly walked way to continue her patrol. She kept glancing over at them to make sure they stayed safe.

Fig turned to Basil. He looked surprised. “I was told you were dead. Thank god your life was spared.” He pulled Basil into a hug. “Thank you for saving my daughter. You were the one that killed Shrimp? Nice touch cutting off his manhood…”

Basil yelped when Fig hugged him, due to his painful belly. “Branch, Sky, Rose, Sapphire, and I survived.” He smirked and nodded when Fig inquired about Shrimp. “Yep, I killed that son of a bitch after disposing of his man parts. He hurt Sapphire and Rose, which got them pregnant underage.” He took full credit, even though Branch had helped him kill Shrimp and had actually cut off the rapist’s penis.

“Don’t lie Basil. You know Branch helped you and was the one who cut it off.” Sapphire was elevated in her bed and holding little Petal. Both were still very sick but were doing a little bit better, thanks to fluids and antibiotics.

“Where is mama?” Juniper looked very worried. She wanted her mom so badly.

“Sorry Basil. I didn’t see that you’re injured.” Fig let the injured prince go. He looked at Sapphire. He didn’t like that she had a tiny baby in her arms. She was far too young to be a mother. He remembered with Gardenia was pregnant with Sapphire and Rose. It wasn’t that long after his own wife had become pregnant. “She’s at home, with your brother and sister. I’ll go in the morning and update her on where you are. Basil is right. You should stay here. I’ll talk to your mama and we’ll move here for your safety. It’s going to be alright.” He sat in a chair next to Juniper’s bed and held her hand. He was angry that she got hurt, but incredibly grateful that her life had been saved. He had a lot of questions. He decided to wait until morning. His baby girl needed rest. “Sleep sweetheart. You need your strength.”

Juniper sniffled and closed her eyes. She was now able to drift off, knowing her family was going to come to King Peppy’s kingdom and become safe. She hoped that the transition went smoothly.


	17. Falsely Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding causes a tragedy.

Fig wasn’t the only parent looking for his child. Shrimp’s mother had also gone out looking for her son. When he didn’t return, it worried her a lot. She was unaware of her son’s bad deeds, so it was a complete shock when she came to the blackberry bush and found that he was brutally killed. She found one of Fig’s long three toned hairs at the scene. The frantic mother hurried back home and went straight to the royal flower pod. When the door was answered, she gave the hair to the king and sobbed that her son had been killed by Fig.

King Rocket was livid that a murder happened in his village. The sixty-year-old king clenched his fist. “I’ll take care of it, Mimi. Go home and seek shelter.” He left and shouted for scouts. He was going to assure that Fig was killed for his crime. He had no tolerance for any crimes. He had no living children and his wife was dying. He knew his kingdom was falling apart, and instead of fixing it, he was making it worse by killing without doing any investigating. “Fig has committed murder! Find him and kill him!”

The scouts stormed Fig and Fern’s flower pod. They searched the flower pod for Fig but were not able to find him.

Fern hurried to Yew’s room and woke him. She led him to Holly’s room and picked her up. “Son, your father headed north. I need you to take your sister and find him. Tell him that he can’t come back here. They think your daddy did a bad thing. Run son, please hurry.” She whispered to her young son. She led him to the window and helped him out. She gave Holly to him. “Hurry sweetheart. I need you to run. I’ll be right behind you.”

Yew looked scared. He held his baby sister close and began running north. He looked back and whimpered when he heard his mother scream. He turned and kept running. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was going to listen to his mama.

Holly was sound asleep but did grasp onto her brother. She woke when her mother screamed. She looked frightened. “Mama?”

“Shh…” Yew held his sister close. “Mama is coming. It’s going to be OK.” He didn’t look back again. He had to get his baby sister out of there.

When the scouts figured out that Fern had helped Yew out of the window, she was seized. They wrongly assumed that she had let her husband out the window with their children. They pulled her away and executed her immediately. They reported to King Rocket and told them what they knew.

“They’ll die out there. The dragons will get them. May god have mercy on those children.” King Rocket looked towards Mimi’s home. “Bless that mother’s soul. It’s hard losing a child.” He left to go home. He was angry that Fig got away, but he was very sure that he would die with his children out in the wild. Especially since it was nighttime.

Little did he know, Yew was under the protective watch of a young wild dragon. The white dragon had chocolate brown spots and copper brown eyes. He followed the little one as he carried his sister towards King Peppy’s village. He could sense that the teenager was frightened. He was going to make sure no predator harmed him. He had done the same thing when he had seen Basil, Sky, Branch, Sapphire, and Rose had escaped a couple of months earlier.

It took a couple of hours for Yew to find King Peppy’s village. The sun was starting to rise. He hurried to the closest flower pod and knocked on the door. 

He had knocked on Satin and Chenille’s door. They got up and walked over to the door. The frowned when they answered the door. They led the youngster to King Peppy’s flower pod. They didn’t recognize him but did suspect he might be related to the new colony member, Juniper, since they had the same colored skin.

“Where are your parents?” Satin watched the teenager. He looked frightened.

“Mom was supposed to be right behind me, but I don’t see her. My dad ran this way last night, but I didn’t see him.” Yew had put Holly into his hair. He was tired and frightened.

“It’s going to be OK. We’ll figure out what happened to them.” Chenille reassured him. She couldn’t imagine how scary that was.

Fig had just left the medical pod with Branch and Sky, when he saw Yew with the fashion twins. He hurried over to him and hugged him. “What are you doing here son?!”

Yew clung to his father and cried into his chest. “Mom told me to run this way. King Rocket thought you did something bad. She said she was right behind me. She told me that you can’t go back. It’s not safe dad. Mom screamed…”

Fig felt his heart break. He looked around for Fern but didn’t see her. He checked Yew’s hair and was relieved to see Holly there. She was almost too big to ride in hair anymore. He took her into his arms and held her close. “I’m going to go look for mama. It’s going to be alright.” He gently gave Holly back to Yew, and then went to head towards his old village.

Branch looked alarmed. He grabbed Fig and shook his head. “It sounds like it would be suicide if you go back now. You can’t go.”

“I have to go save my wife!” Fig let out a sob and yanked his hand out of Branch’s hand. He was angry that Branch wasn’t letting him go.

“You can’t go back Fig. You’ll be killed.” Sky’s heart was racing. He knew how King Rocket reacted. He had a short temper and was unreasonable. Nothing they would do or say was going to change the old king’s mind.

Fig fell to his knees and sobbed. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut, that his wife had been killed. “I have to go save my wife…” He faded gray and feared the worst. He was glad his children were now safe, but the love of his life was in danger. He wasn’t sure if he would ever see her alive again.

It took a few hours, before a couple of King Peppy’s scouts returned with grim news. They had seen Fern’s body in the middle of the village, hung out for the entire village to see, with a sign hanging off her neck. They were not able to read the sign, but it was clear that she was dead. They were unable to recover her body. 

King Peppy shared the horrible news to Fig. He held the grieving father as he sobbed onto his shoulder. He knew how painful it was to lose a mate. He had lost his wife in childbirth when Poppy was born. He had stayed strong for his daughter. He hoped for Fig that he was strong enough to survive without Fern. His children needed him.


	18. Expanding The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several families find out that they’re expecting.

Everyone stayed quiet for the next six weeks. It was hard to watch another family go through a tragic loss. Fig ended up moving into Branch’s bunker for the time being, since he was at risk of getting found and killed. His children stayed close to him. He preoccupied himself and his broken heart by taking care of Juniper. She needed a lot of care because of her injuries. Sapphire and Petal were able to go home not long after Juniper. Sapphire was back to normal and was a great mother. She had never considered giving her baby up. Petal was a gift in her eyes. Basil was also doing much better. Poppy had her hands full trying to convince him not to do too much. She didn’t want him to rip his stitches out. Rose ended up taking back custody of Lavender. She wanted Petal and Lavender together, since they were sisters. 

Sky had recently found out Harmony was expecting. They were not the only ones. Smidge, Juniper, Creek, and Guy Diamond were all expecting too. The village appeared to be on the verge of a small population explosion.

As morning rose, Poppy was the first to wake up in her home. She got off the bed and put her hand over her mouth when a wash of nausea hit her. She hurried for the bathroom and hovered over the toilet. She began to get sick into it.

Basil woke up to the sound of his wife getting sick. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He frowned and rubbed her back as she got sick. “We should get you checked out.” He was worried about her. He didn’t want anything to happen to her. His heart squeezed a little bit when he made a realization. He knew why she was sick, but he was still very scared.

Poppy finished getting sick. She went to flush the toilet, and then washed her hands. When she was done, she smiled at him and snuggled up to him. “I think I’m pregnant.” She was excited.

Basil held her and frowned. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was glad he was having a family with her, but he was terrified for her future. “Come on sweetheart. Let’s go make sure and get you something for your stomach.” He picked her up and headed for the cradle. He sat her down and tucked his babies into his hair. Once they were secured, he picked Poppy up and hurried out the door.

“Basil, I am capable of walking.” Poppy looked up at him and smiled softly. She knew he was protective of her, but she didn’t think he needed to carry her.

“I don’t want you fainting on me.” Basil held her close and sat her down once at the medical pod door. He opened the door and frowned when she walked in on her own. “Hey…” He followed her in and smiled when he noticed that Branch was there with DJ Suki. “Branch? What did you do to DJ?” He walked over to DJ and put his hand on her belly. “One too many nights giving her music lessons?” He smirked towards his older brother.

“Hello Poppy, hi Basil.” DJ Suki put her hand on Basil’s hand. “I’m pregnant. We just found out.”

Branch had a nervous look on his face, but he knew it might happen. He had his arm wrapped around her and was snuggled close. He looked forward to it. “A little melody, that we created together.”

Poppy squealed in delight and hugged them. She was so happy for them. “I might be pregnant too!”

“You’re not having a melody. More like a duet.” Basil had a soft smile on his face. “You’re carrying twins. I sense two spirits inside there.”

Mama Goldie checked Poppy’s belly. “I feel an enlarged pod inside of you too, Poppy.” She walked away to pack up anti-nausea medicine for both pregnant mamas.

DJ Suki put her hand over her mouth. She looked at Branch with wide eyes. “Oh, my goodness, twins? We’re going to be busy.”

Branch smiled softly. “Multiples run on my side of the family, so I’m not surprised.” He ran his hand along her belly gently. He hoped that the pregnancy went smoothly for DJ Suki. His mother had him and Sky early, and it had been scary. “Stay in there as long as possible babies.”

“That’s so exciting.” Poppy put her hand on her belly. “We’re probably going to be due around the same time. They’ll be playmates and cousins. I can’t wait to hold my little bundle of joy.”

“Joys…” Basil sniffled and pulled Poppy close. He couldn’t help but cry. He was still clearly very worried.

DJ Suki frowned and looked between Basil and Poppy. Basil sometimes got upset when he grieved Bask, but this appeared to be all about Poppy. “What’s wrong Basil?”

Branch pulled Basil into a gentle hug. “She’s going to be alright Basil. Twins are very common in our family. You know this. Her and the babies will be just fine.”

Poppy felt her heart race. She didn’t like that Basil was so upset. “Please don’t cry sweetheart. I don’t mind having twins. It’s OK.”

“It’s not twins. I’m very worried because I sense four spirits inside of Poppy.” Basil sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “What if I lose you, Poppy? What if we lose our quadruplets?” He trembled with worry.

“Four?!” DJ Suki put her hands over her mouth. “You two are very fertile!”

Branch snorted and put his hand over his mouth. “You’re such a joker Basil. How many is she having really?”

The color left Poppy’s face. “Quadruplets?” She snuggled into Basil. She didn’t think that was funny at all. Four babies at once was rare. She hoped she would make it close to term. She knew a set of identical quadruplet brothers that lived in the village. They were a few years older than her. It was possible that her babies would be fine, but it was scary.

“I wouldn’t joke about that Branch. I’m really worried about her!” Basil shot a glare at his brother. He wasn’t amused that Branch thought he was joking.

“It’s going to be OK Basil. We have the best medical staff a village could have.” DJ Suki soothed the worried father.

“Holy trollings, that’s a lot. You two are going to be really busy.” Branch frowned and looked at Poppy. “We’ll help you if you need it. We want Poppy to make it to term.”

“Thank you, both of you. It’s going to be OK Basil.” Poppy snuggled up with her mate and ran her hand along his grayed two-toned hair. She knew he was scared, but she had a good feeling about this. They both talked about having a large family, and this was going to be a good start. She just hoped she would make it to a viable age with them.

“I sure hope so.” Basil held Poppy and sniffled. He didn’t want anything bad to happen. He didn’t want to lose her or the babies. He wasn’t sure his heart could take another loss like that. He was a petrified daddy.


	19. Febrile Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Basil’s twins becomes sick.

For the next month, Basil slowly calmed down and began to rejoice the fact that he was having four babies with his sweet Poppy. He spoiled her and took good care of her, just like he remembered Bask doing for him. The weather was getting colder, so he spent less time outside. When he was outside, he couldn’t help but notice that there was a dragon that seemed to stay close. It wasn’t one he was introduced to before. He wasn’t sure why the dragon had been sticking closer to him, but he didn’t say anything to Poppy about it, yet. He didn’t want her to call it over. He was still nervous around the dragons.

The young dragon who was sticking closer to Basil, was the same young white and brown speckled dragon that had ensured that Yew and Holly had made it to the colony safely. He was interested in Basil, even though he was a wild dragon. One particular morning, before the sun had begun to rise, he sensed something wasn’t right in Poppy and Basil’s flower pod. He flew over to the flower pod and sniffed at the nursery window. He began scratching at it and began letting out groans and whimpers.

Four-and-a-half-month-old Dill woke up to the scratches. He rolled over onto his belly and looked over at the window. He saw the dragon and smiled. He cooed and tried to get on his hands and knees. He hadn’t figured out how to crawl yet, but he was getting close. He soon gave up and looked at his younger twin. She didn’t seem right. He scrunched up his face and began to cry.

Rainbow was feverish and listless. She had had a bad night and was struggling to breathe. She had pneumonia.

Basil came into the nursery and picked Dill up. He rocked him a few times and glanced at the window when he heard scratches. “Is Bubbles trying to get in? I’m sorry she’s scaring you.” He walked over to the window and opened it. “Stop it Bubbles! You’re scaring Dill!”

Dill grasped onto Basil and sniffled. He turned his head to look towards Rainbow. He was worried about her.

The young dragon stuck his head into the window and grunted. He tried to come in but was too big to fit.

“You’re not Bubbles. Get out!” Basil shoved the young dragon out the window and closed it. He looked disturbed as he walked over to the cradle. “Time for breakfast.” He picked up Rainbow and held her to his chest. He knew she was sick but didn’t like how hot she was. He carried her and Dill to the bedroom and sat with them. He got Dill latched to nurse but couldn’t get her to latch. “Poppy? Rainbow isn’t feeding.”

Poppy got up and looked over at Rainbow. “She looks feverish and exhausted.” She sat by Basil and felt her forehead. “I think she has more then a cold sweetheart. Her breathing is raspy.”

“A dragon was trying to come in the house. I don’t want to go out right now.” Basil was tense. He frowned when he felt Rainbow tense up. “It’s alright baby girl. Don’t cry.”

Rainbow let out a cry before she began to have a seizure. Her fever was so high that her brain reacted poorly to it.

“She’s having a seizure. We’ve got to get her to the medical pod.” Poppy got up and put on a dress and panties. She walked over to Basil and gently picked up the sick infant. She hurried out the door before Basil could stop her.

“Wait! Poppy! It’s not safe!” Basil was just as worried as she was, but he didn’t want her killed either. He tucked Dill into his hair and ran after his wife in nothing but a pair of night shorts.

Rainbow calmed down and became listless again. She was exhausted.

The dragon came bounding over and circled around the young couple and babies. He looked very worried. Grunts, growls, and whimpers escaped him.

Poppy was tense now too. She had never seen this dragon before, and he appeared to be timid, which told her that he was probably wild. She hurried into the medical pod and went to place Rainbow onto a bed. “She just had a seizure.”

Basil wasn’t far behind her. He slammed the door shut and put his hand on his chest. The wild dragon had scared him.

Mama Goldie hurried over and checked Rainbow over. “She’s got a dangerously high fever.” She got to work on getting Rainbow to cool off. She could hear that the little one was raspy. She set her up with intravenous fluids and gave her antibiotics.

Poppy glanced outside and noticed that the dragon was pacing outside the medical pod. “There’s a wild dragon outside the medical pod.”

Basil pulled Poppy close and walked over to the bed that Rainbow was in. He needed and wanted her close. “Stay with me dear. I’ll protect you.” He put his hand down on Rainbow’s head. “Stay strong baby girl. You’re a fighter like your daddy.” He recalled when Bask had been sick like this. He was very worried about her. She was so little.

Mama Goldie put oxygen on the little one and put her at an angle to help her breathe better. “There we go. This should help.” She put a cool cloth on the infant’s forehead.

Poppy sat down by Rainbow’s bedside and took her tiny hand. “Mama and papa are right here Rainbow. It’s going to be OK.” She looked worried, but she knew the little one was in the best hands. Mama Goldie was a great doctor.

Basil sat by Poppy and took Dill out of his hair. He put him over his shoulder and patted his back, since he hadn’t had a chance to burp him yet. “Is she going to be OK?” Tears threatened. He didn’t want to lose Rainbow.

Dill snuggled into his papa and let out a loud burp. He grunted and began filling his diaper.

“She’s should be just fine with time and medicine.” Mama Goldie checked Rainbow’s diaper. She got to work chancing her, since her diaper was dirty too.

“I’ve got Dill’s diaper.” Poppy set up to clean Dill. She looked very worried. She wanted Rainbow to get better.

“I’ve got it Poppy. Please sit down and rest.” Basil got up and carried him over to her. He gentle sat Dill down and tried to chance his diaper. Poppy wasn’t letting him. “Stubborn wife…”

“Stubborn husband…” Poppy smiled at him and nudged him to go away. “I’ve got it.”

“You two are going to have plenty of diapers to change in a few months.” Mama Goldie smiled softly. It was cute seeing them trying to help each other.

Instead of fighting further, Basil broke down and began to sob. He let Poppy do it but was clearly upset. He sat down by Rainbow’s bed and took her tiny hand. He was terrified he would lose her, even though he was reassured she should be OK.

Poppy felt her heart break for her mate. She finished changing Dill, and then walked over to Basil. She sat down by him and hugged him. “It’s going to be OK Basil. She’s going to be alright.” She knew he was very worried about their little girl. “She’s strong like her daddies.”

Dill was between them and was a little smooshed. He cooed and looked up at them. He had seen his daddy cry several times now. He didn’t understand why his daddy cried, but he did want him to feel better. He began babbling at him.

“She’s just like Bask. I’m so scared that I’ll lose her, like I lost him.” Basil sniffled and snuggled into Poppy. It had been four and a half months since Bask died protecting him. Even though he had found new love in Poppy, his heart still hurt for his lost mate. He wished Bask was there with them, to help Rainbow.

“I’m going to be right here, no matter what the future holds. It’s going to work out Basil. I love you…” Poppy took a tissue from her hair and dried the grieving father’s tears from his face.

“I love you too. I don’t know what I would do if I wasn’t blessed with you.” Basil sniffled and rested his hand on her belly. He reached over and caressed Rainbow’s leg. “Daddy is here for you my sweet girl. Stay strong.” He began to sing to her. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she was her fathers’ daughter. He hoped it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Basil sang to Rainbow. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz32I_GbpeU


	20. Abstract Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper comes up with a crazy plan to help Basil.

Rainbow slowly got better for the next two weeks, but Basil was still as depressed as ever. Poppy was worried about him. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him, but it was clear that Rainbow’s pneumonia had sent him spiraling backwards. She was so worried about him. She invited Biggie and Harper over, in hopes that company might help Basil. She also wanted to have one more visit with Harper and Biggie, before Harper had her baby. She knew both of them were going to be so busy after their baby arrived.

Harper walked with Biggie to Poppy’s flower pod. She knocked on the door and looked up at her mate. He looked nervous. She knew he was getting anxious about the arrival of their baby. “I love you Biggie.”

“I love you too, Harper. Are you sure you’re up to this?” Biggie eyed her swollen belly. She looked like she might pop at any moment. She was so much smaller than him. He wanted her safe.

Basil answered the door and smiled. “Hi Biggie, Harper, and Mr. Dinkles.”

Mr. Dinkles was riding on Biggie’s shoulder. He looked down at Basil. “Mew.”

“I’m OK Biggie.” Harper gave Basil a hug. “I have a present for you.” She took his hand and led him into the living space. She had a backpack on her back. She removed it and pulled out art supplies. “Basil, I want to teach you how to draw and paint.”

Basil looked stunned and was speechless. He had never been offered the opportunity to draw or paint before. He wasn’t sure what to do or say.

Biggie watched Harper go, and then went to the kitchen. He told Poppy that he would make dinner. He wanted her to rest.

Poppy walked into the kitchen. She gave Biggie a hug. “Thank you for coming over. I can cook you know.”

“I want you to rest. You’re already quite round. I want you and your babies safe.” Biggie got to work. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Poppy grumbled but decided not to argue. Biggie was a sweetheart, but he was also insistent. He wasn’t going to let her cook without a struggle. She didn’t feel up to struggling with him. Especially since he was in father mode lately. Basil was the same way, which she was grateful for. She starting to get tired. She walked into the living space and snorted when she saw a piece of paper in front of Basil. “What are you two up to?” She walked over and sat down by Basil.

“I’m going to teach him how to draw and paint.” Harper finished setting up the supplies. She gently took Basil’s hand and put a pencil in his hand. She moved his fingers so that he held it properly. “Alright Basil, I want you to feel the paper and pencil. I want you to make small, light strokes. Art doesn’t have to be visually correct to be pleasing. Trust me and let me help you with this first drawing.” She took his left hand, knowing it was his dominate arm, and helped him draw a flower.

Basil had his right hand on the paper. He felt her guide his hand. A small smile cracked his lips. He liked this, even though he couldn’t see what was on the paper.

“That looks so pretty Basil.” Poppy snuggled up with him and watched Harper help him draw.

Harper finished helping him. She gently removed the paper and put a fresh one in front of him. “Alright Basil. I want you to try on your own.”

Basil gapped his mouth open. He put his hand down on the paper and began drawing on it. He tried to make it like he remembered Harper doing, but it ended up being a scribble.

“You’re doing a great job! I’m so proud of you…” Poppy watched him try. She knew the likelihood of him ever making anything that made sense was slim. She watched his face. She loved that there was light in his eyes. She smiled over at Harper and mouthed the words, thank you.

Harper watched him. “That’s great Basil.” She replaced paper as needed. She loved that he was smiling. After half an hour of watching him draw, she switched to a stronger paper, and set up paint. She gave him a brush and smiled at him. “Painting is a lot like drawing, but the medium is wet. Go ahead Basil. You’re doing so well.”

Basil felt the paper. He put the brush to the paper and began to stroke. The smell of acrylic filled his nose. He picked up each container of paint and smelled them. He inquired what each container’s color contents were. He was interested and enjoying this. 

Poppy helped him by explaining the colors and what those colors would represent. She couldn’t believe how interested he was. She didn’t think he was going to like this.

Harper smiled and watched him. She was so glad she tried this. Basil seemed very interested in being an artist already. She planned to give him lessons, once her baby was a little older.

Basil got to work on painting. He changed colors several times. He made sure every part of the paper was wet with paint. He was getting dirty but didn’t have a care in the world. At that moment, he was at peace. His colors began to restore as he finished his painting. He squeaked when he was suddenly embraced by Poppy and Harper. “Did I do a good job?”

“Oh my god Basil! You’ve got your colors back!” Poppy cried happy tears. She had never seen his colors before and thought he was handsome. She looked at his painting. She choked out a happy sob. “It’s so beautiful…”

Harper couldn’t believe her eyes. Basil had restored his colors. She embraced him and looked at his painting. “You’ve got a talent Basil. I think that one needs to go on your wall.”

Biggie came in and gasped when he saw the painting. It was full of swirls and strikes, but Basil’s first painting was pretty. “Basil painted that? That’s the best abstract painting I’ve seen in a long time.”

“You guys are just saying that.” Basil was blushing. He had a huge smile on his face, despite not believing them. Painting made him feel so good. He wanted to do it over and over again. “I want you to teach me more Harper. I liked that a lot.”

“He did a good job, didn’t he?” Harper hugged Biggie and smiled. “I’ll be happy to help you learn more Basil. You really do have a gift.”

“I’m so proud of you Basil. I knew you could do it.” Poppy kissed him. She was so glad that his colors had restored. She wanted him happy. He deserved it after everything that he had been through. She couldn’t wait to see more paintings from him. She thought he would be a great artist.


	21. Basil The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil ends up being at the right place at the right time.

The following morning, after breakfast, Basil left Poppy to go for a walk. He looked up to the sky. He could hear the wild dragon again. Instead of telling it to go away this time, he clicked his tongue. He wanted to see what was up with this dragon. He didn’t have his babies, so he wasn’t as fearful and worried.

The dragon flew down to him and sniffed him over. He didn’t let Basil touch him, yet, but he was closer than he had ever been to him, other then the time that Basil had shoved him out the nursery window.

“You were trying to tell me that Rainbow was sick, weren’t you boy? Poppy says you’re wild, but I have a feeling you use to be someone’s pet.” He reached to check for a collar or harness, but the young dragon shied away from him. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I only shoved you away to protect my babies.”

A soft purr escaped the dragon. He walked around Basil and then sat close to him. He clicked his tongue and reached his hind leg to itch a scratch on his ear.

“That a boy.” Basil moved closer and inspected him with his hands. “Poppy says you’re very pretty.” He put his head on the dragon’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She’s doing much better now.” He felt the dragon’s face. “You’re young, like Bubbles.” He laughed when he felt a tongue lick his face. “You’re slobbery…” He was starting to think this dragon wasn’t wild at all. “I was told your eyes are copper brown. Can I call you Copper?”

Copper wasn’t sure about Basil’s touch at first, but when Basil did nothing to hurt him, he licked his face and let out a grunt when Basil named him. He was very much wild, but he felt he could trust the blind troll. He had watched the tamed dragons and wanted to live the easier life. Befriending a troll seemed worth it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Basil wiped slobber off his face and frowned when he sensed distress at Biggie and Harper’s flower pod. He wasn’t far from it. “I’ll see you later Copper.” He left his new pet and hurried over to Biggie’s flower pod. He went inside and frowned when he smelled fresh blood and heard Harper’s hard breathing. “Harper?! Are you alright?!” He went towards her spirit. He could sense that Biggie was there, but he appeared to be unconscious. He could hardly sense him.

“Biggie fainted…” Harper had her hand on her belly. “He hit his head on the coffee table. Help him!” She put her head back and let out a loud cry. She was having a contraction. She had a gash on the back of her head. She had also hit her head on the same table and had been knocked out for a while before waking up just moments earlier. Her head hurt a lot.

Basil checked Biggie over and frowned when he realized that Mr. Dinkles was under Biggie. He rolled the injured giant troll off of Mr. Dinkles. He gently picked him up and gave him to Harper. “Ill be right back to get you Harper. Hold on.” Basil tried to pick Biggie up, but he was heavy. He wrapped him up in his hair and picked him up that way. He headed out the door and rushed him to the medical pod.

Mr. Dinkles was not well. Biggie’s weight had bad affects on his little body, and he had went a long time without breathing.

Harper held Mr. Dinkles close and sniffled. She cradled him like a baby. “I’ve got you buddy. I’m so sorry you got squished.”

Basil soon returned. He walked over to Harper and gently picked her up. “Easy does it. I’ve got you.” He winced when he felt how much blood was on her. He hurried towards the medical pod. He didn’t want anything to happen to her. She had just made him feel true happiness. She just helped him get his colors back.

“I think we’re going to lose Mr. Dinkles…” Harper sniffled and looked up at Basil. She hollered in pain during the next contraction. “Oh god, Basil! It hurts!” She grasped onto him with one hand and bared down to push.

Basil felt her tense up. He ran as fast as he could. He didn’t want her giving birth outside. It was way too cold for the newborn. “Hold on Harper. We’re almost there!” He barely made it inside when he was rushed by medical trolls.

Harper was screaming in pain and fear. She looked at them all with wide eyes as she was taken from Basil’s arms. She could feel that her baby’s head had emerged. “I can’t stop it! Catch my baby!” She was worried the baby would fall. It was bad enough that three of them were hurt. She didn’t want her baby hurt too.

Mama Goldie was right there and caught the newborn as he came out. She carried him to the bed and waited for Harper to be placed on the bed. Once Harper was laid down, she gently put the newborn on her chest. She took a blanket and began cleaning him up. “He looks just like you Harper. It’s alright. He’s just fine.” She smiled when he sprawled on his mama’s chest and began to cry. “Healthy little guy.”

Basil had his hand on his chest. He didn’t want to think of what may have happened if he hadn’t happen to be so close to their flower pod.

Everything suddenly became very overwhelming for the first-time mother. Harper looked over and saw that the medical trolls were working on stitching Biggie’s head wound closed. She had tears in her eyes but was grateful when she saw his eyes flutter open. He appeared to be OK. She frowned when she felt Mr. Dinkles being taken from her chest. She watched them take him to a table. She was worried about him the most. She hoped he would survive being squished. She whimpered when her baby was taken away too. She could hear him crying. She was so glad he was OK. She groaned when they rolled her over and got to work on stitching her own head closed. They told her that she might have a concussion.

Biggie held his head and groaned. “What happened?” He was dazed and confused. He had a concussion too.

“You just had a son Biggie.” Basil listened to them rush around. He tried to stay out of the way but was afraid to leave. He wanted to make sure all four of them were OK.

“I want to name him Saffron.” Harper slowly calmed down and closed her eyes. “Thank you for saving us Basil. You just saved our lives.” She felt that naming her son after an herb was suiting after Basil had just saved her from a scary birth at home and possibly the lives of her, her husband, and their pet. She didn’t want to think of that or how long it would have taken before someone realized something wasn’t right in their home.

It took a little while, before everyone was considered stable. Mr. Dinkles wasn’t out of the woods, but he was were he needed to be. Mother and father were now snuggled up with each other and given a chance to bond with their newborn son. They were grateful that Basil was at the right place at the right time.


	22. Young Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire, Rose, and Juniper attend a birthday party.

A couple of months went by without anymore problems. Biggie, Harper, and Mr. Dinkles ended up making a full recovery from when Biggie had fainted. Everyone gathered at the bunker, except for Poppy and Basil. Poppy couldn’t go because she was on bedrest. It was Branch and Sky’s twenty first birthday. It was also midwinter’s day, which was exciting for everyone. None of them were more excited then Sapphire. She was on the floor, on her belly, talking to her daughter. No one thought Petal would survive her first twenty-four hours of life, let alone five months. Sapphire was so glad that she got to be there on her eldest brothers’ birthday. She didn’t think it was going to be possible.

Petal had cerebral palsy from her difficult birth, but she was proving at a young age that nothing was going to stop her. She looked up at her mama and smiled. She babbled at her mama and kicked her little legs. She was still incredibly tiny for her age, but she was strong. She shifted and rolled onto her belly. She giggled when her mama tickled her little toes. She was in a great mood.

“Good job Petal!” Sapphire praised her daughter. She praised everything Petal did. She was so glad that she was able to roll. It was a great sign that she might one day be able to walk. Something no one thought would be possible, due to her condition. She helped her sit up on her bottom and gave her a toy. She began to sing to her. She didn’t ask for Petal, but she felt blessed to be her mother. She was so proud.

Petal shook the toy in her hand and giggled. She fell over and squealed. She sprawled out and looked around. She could hear a lot of moving around. “Mama mama mama!”

“She’s already saying mama?” Rhapsody came over and helped Petal back up to her bottom. He chuckled when she flung back into his hands. “Hello sweetheart…”

“Yeah, she just started doing that yesterday. Branch told me she probably doesn’t know what she’s saying, yet, but it’s cool that she’s saying mama.” Sapphire shifted so she was sitting. She loved when Rhapsody came over to visit. He was so good with Petal.

Petal squealed in delight and snuggled right into Rhapsody’s hands. She loved him so much.

Rhapsody sat down and put Petal on his lap. “Have you been good for your mama?”

“She can be good.” Sapphire giggled and reached over to tickle Petal’s foot. She looked up when Juniper and Rose came over and sat by them. “Come to join the party?”

“Mmhmm…” Juniper put her hand on her belly. She was very uncomfortable, which wasn’t a surprise considering she was five months pregnant with twins.

Rose sat Lavender down and watched her roll over to Sapphire. “There she goes. Always in a big hurry.”

Lavender stopped at Sapphire and reached up to her. She loved her auntie.

Sapphire picked her up and smiled. “Hello sweetheart…”

Branch was watching nearby. He nudged Fig and smirked. “Rhapsody is popular with the girls, again.” He knew how protective Fig was of Juniper. He didn’t like that Rhapsody was so close to Sapphire, even though he was a great godfather for Petal. He wanted them to break it up. He didn’t want his sister pregnant, again, at such a young age.

Fig looked over and frowned. He walked over and watched them. “Is this a meeting before my grandchildren are born?” He knew Petal and Lavender where going to be sisters to his grandbabies. He didn’t blame Juniper for staying close to Sapphire and Rose, but he didn’t like when Rhapsody was around them. He never allowed them at his home alone either. He had major trust issues.

“Yep, we’re plotting when we’re going to have the babies smother you at night.” Sapphire smirked up at Fig. She knew exactly why he was over there. She had bonded with Rhapsody far too young, and he was much older than she was. She had reassured her siblings that she would wait the three years, if Rhapsody still wanted her then. She was more than happy to wait.

“I think Petal wants to be held by pappy Fig.” Rhapsody offered the five-month-old to Fig. He knew why he was over there too but wasn’t worried. He was behaving, as he had already promised. He had told Sapphire he would wait until she was old enough. He felt she would be worth the wait. Trolls couldn’t help who they bonded with after all.

Petal smiled at Fig and squirmed in Rhapsody’s hands. She was glad that he came over to say hi. She loved him too.

“Alright Rhapsody, time to go socialize with trolls your age.” Fig gently took Petal. He gave her to Sapphire, and then helped Rhapsody to his feet. He led him away and nudged him towards Branch and Sky. He gave him a light whack in the head, as a reminder to behave.

Sapphire glared at Fig. “Must I remind you that he is Petal’s godfather, and will one day be her adoptive father?” She wasn’t amused. She grumbled and snuggled Petal close. She didn’t understand why they were so protective. Rhapsody wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Petal looked confused. She snuggled into her mama and frowned.

“Dad…” Juniper sighed and struggled to get onto her feet. Her round belly made standing hard.

Rose helped Juniper stand up. She frowned, seeing blood on the ground where Juniper was sitting. “Uh oh…”

Fig walked back over. “I’m protective of you girls. All three of you have been through enough.” He spotted the blood and frowned. “Where did that come from?”

“Juniper is bleeding…” Sapphire put Petal into her hair, and then climbed into her chair. She looked worried. “I hope the babies aren’t trying to come.”

Juniper teared up and began to cry. She was frightened. She didn’t want to lose her babies. She already loved them.

“Easy sweetheart, it’s alright.” Fig picked her up and headed for the door. “Let’s get you checked out.”

Rose followed him and opened the door for him. She wanted to go and make sure Juniper was alright. She didn’t want anything to happen to her or her twins.

The party attenders watched the worried father leave with his daughter and Rose. They all took a moment to pray for them. They hoped that Juniper wasn’t losing her twins.

Fig rushed Juniper to the medical pod. He sat her down and explained to them what was going on.

“Dad! Something is coming out…” Tears ran down Juniper’s cheeks. She reached down and removed her panties. She widened her eyes when Rose caught her daughter. She sobbed and put her head back. “Oh my god, no!”

“Don’t panic! Petal was very early too. It’s OK.” Rose put the baby on Juniper’s chest. She took a blanket and began cleaning the baby. She looked up when Mama Goldie hurried over and helped her clean Juniper’s first twin.

The premature girl was dark green glitter with white and red two-toned hair. She cried weakly as she was cleaned.

Fig cringed when he saw his granddaughter come out. He walked over and took Juniper’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell us you were in pain?!”

“I thought I had a stomachache!” Juniper sobbed. Since her stabbing, she had phantom pains in her abdomen and chest. She thought it was because of her old injuries, not due to labor. She bared down and pushed for the second twin. She looked down when her son was born. “Are they OK?!”

Mama Goldie caught a dark green boy. He had blue-green hair. She sat him down next to his sister and cleaned him up. She sighed in relief when he began to cry. “They appear to be OK considering they were born a month early. I want them here for at least a week for observation. They’re a little too early.”

“They’re so cute Juniper.” Rose soothed her best friend. She was glad that both babies were crying.

“They’re so cute Juniper. What are you going to name them?” Fig ran his hand through her two-toned hair. He was so proud of her.

“Marjoram and Sassafras…” Juniper cried happy tears. She was so glad they appeared to be OK. She looked at her babies and sniffled. “I love you unconditionally, my sweet babies.” She began to sing to them. She didn’t like how they came to be, but she was going to love them, no matter what. She was glad she got to be their mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs that Sapphire and Juniper sang. I do not own the songs. All credit goes to the creators of the songs!
> 
> Sapphire’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-UMDKhiy88
> 
> Juniper’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJmBvNHYiIg


	23. Confessions Of A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy tells Basil something that she had been holding onto for a long time.

A week later, Basil was on the way to the medical pod with Poppy. He had a worried look on his face. She appeared to be in labor, which worried him. They were going to be three weeks early. Tears ran down his cheeks as he carried her towards the medical pod. “I love you Poppy. You’re so strong, mama. I know you can do this.” He got her into the medical pod. He gently laid her on a bed and took her hand. He was trembling and had tears in his eyes.

Poppy held his hand during a contraction. She looked up at him and whimpered. When the contraction eased, she stroke his hand. “Oh sweetheart, look at you. All upset and in tears, and I’m the one that’s in labor.” She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his hand. “It’s going to be OK, daddy.” She looked up when Mama Goldie walked over and checked her. “It hasn’t been that long Dr. Goldie. Basil is worried about us.”

Mama Goldie helped her out of her underwear and checked her progress. “You’ve opened up nicely already. I estimate an hour or so.” She began to get ready for the delivery of four little ones.

“I don’t like that you’re in pain.” Basil sniffled and pulled a tissue from his pocket. He dried his face of tears. He wanted the best for his princess and their little ones. He sniffled and gave her a kiss. “I’m going to take Dill and Rainbow to the bunker. I will be right back.” He left her to take the twins to spend some time with his siblings. He wanted to focus on Poppy right now, and knew they would be in good hands.

Poppy watched him go. She couldn’t help but smile. Basil was such a sweetheart. She looked over at Juniper, who was still there with her twins. “How are your babies, Juniper?”

Juniper got up and walked over to her. “Sassafras is doing well, but Marjoram will have to stay another week or so. She’s having some trouble breathing.” She looked worried. Her premature baby was struggling. She was so worried about her. “We’re staying here as a family. I don’t want to leave her here alone.”

“She’s strong, like her mama. She’s going to be alright.” Poppy took Juniper’s hand and smiled up at her. She winced and breathed through the next contraction.

“I sure hope so.” Juniper stroked Poppy’s hand. She knew how uncomfortable those contractions were.

Basil returned and crawled into bed with Poppy. He spooned her and whispered that he was there for her. He looked deeply concerned.

Poppy let Juniper’s hand go. She put her hand on Basil’s arm and sniffled. She began to sob as memories of her own childhood suddenly came to her. “Basil, I need to tell you…” She sniffled and whimpered as another contraction interrupted her. She let out a soft cry. The pain was getting worse. She was not expecting the pain to be this bad.

Basil looked confused. She had stopped mid-sentence. He quickly realized the contraction took her breath away. He ran his hand through her hair. “It’s alright sweetheart. Don’t forget to breathe. You and the babies need to you to breathe.”

Juniper got up and left so that the mother and father had a chance to cuddle, before the quadruplets arrived.

Poppy breathed hard and sniffled. “Sorry, those really hurt.” She took a deep breath and rolled onto her side, so she was facing him. “Basil, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner, but I wanted to tell you, I know what you went through, when you lost Bask.”

Basil flushed, feeling a little bit of anxiety and anger fill him. “You have no idea what I went through.”

“Please don’t be mad.” Poppy could see in his face that he was mad. Tears ran down her cheeks. “I didn’t go through the exact same thing. I lost Arbor before we had a chance to have a family or even before we got a chance to mate. He died when we were seventeen. He had become very sick with what they ultimately found out was cancer of the brain. He used to sleep with me, spooned to my side, just like you just did.” She took his hand and squeezed it during the next contraction. She groaned and tensed up. She wasn’t tolerating the pain well at all.

Basil’s expression softened. He had no idea that Poppy had had a boyfriend before she came into his life. A sense of guilt came over him. He held her and frowned. “I’m so sorry Poppy. I didn’t know. I’ve got you. I’m sorry I got upset.” He took a tissue and wiped her face of tears. He kissed her forehead. “Sometimes on the way to finding true love, we face uncertain obstacles and heartbreak, to ease the pain of those who were not as blessed with a long life. Bask and Arbor only knew that we loved them, and they would be proud to know that we found love again. We’ve been helping each other grieve. I had no idea.”

Poppy sniffled and put her hand on his cheek. “When I found out you lost Bask, I couldn’t let you go through the loneliness I remembered rocked my world. Dad was so worried that I wouldn’t find another. I told him I had to, for our kingdom. Even if I found someone that loved me, but I didn’t love back.” She chocked out a sob. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with you so quickly. It was almost instant.”

Basil couldn’t help but cry. “I felt it almost instantly too, but I didn’t want to accept it. The day we met, when you soothed me as if you knew me for years, it clicked. I’m so glad we get to be a family.”

Poppy sniffled and hugged into him. She trembled during the next contraction. She began sobbing. “I’m sorry! I’m being a big baby! You didn’t make more then a yelp when you had the twins…”

“I was scared out of my mind. I was afraid to make any sounds. I thought I was a dead troll.” Basil held her. “It’s alright. I know how much it hurts.”

Poppy slowly calmed down. She put her hand on her enlarged belly. Being on her side made cuddling very hard, but it was making the pain a little easier to handle. “I love you, Basil.”

“I love you too, Poppy. Thank you for telling me about Arbor.” Basil kissed her and held her hand.

Mama Goldie walked over and checked Poppy. After that last contraction, she had a feeling she was close. “Time to push mama.” She helped her into a good birthing position. She got a blanket ready and waited for the first quadruplet.

Poppy bared down and pushed. She screamed in agony as the first of her babies began making his grand appearance backwards.

Basil had his hands down there, to welcome his first baby with Poppy. He frowned when he realized he was coming out breech. He weaved a few times, before fainting. He fell off the bed with a loud thud.

Mama Goldie cringed when Basil fell off the bed, but her main priority was getting the first quadruplet out. She managed to get him out without any problems. She sat him down on Poppy’s chest and began cleaning him. “Hello young prince.”

The newborn let out cries as he was cleaned. He was healthy, despite being early. He was pink with magenta and light blue two-toned hair.

Poppy held her firstborn and watched as the other medical trolls tended to her husband. “Is he alright?!” She was very worried that he may have hurt himself when he fell off the bed. She cringed and pushed for the second baby. She couldn’t resist the urge to push.

Basil came to and groaned. He had a bump on his head but was otherwise just fine. He got up and inspected their firstborn. “I meant to do that…” He said groggily.

Mama Goldie caught the second baby as he came out. She set him on the bed and began cleaning him. He was an identical twin to the first baby. He began crying after a little stimulation. She gave the baby to one of the medical trolls. He wasn’t as loud as the firstborn, which had her worried for him.

Poppy breathed hard and whimpered when they took the firstborn away too. “Are they OK?!” She tried to catch her breath. She was only halfway there and was already exhausted.

Basil held her hand and sat down in a chair next to the bed. “They’re crying mama. Breathe and push. The next baby is ready to come.”

“They’re alright mama. Just making sure they get some extra oxygen. Push! I see the next baby. The head is right here…” Mama Goldie was ready.

Poppy bared down and pushed the third baby out. She hollered in pain and looked down when Mama Goldie put him on her chest. “They’re so cute…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed with emotions.

The thirdborn was light teal, with royal blue hair. He cried on his mama’s chest.

Basil kissed Poppy and smiled. So far, their babies sounded healthy. He was so glad.

“One more mama.” Mama Goldie got ready to catch the last of the quadruplets. When he arrived, she sat him down beside his slightly older brother and began cleaning him. “Looks like two sets of identical twins.” She smiled when he began to cry. “Bristle’s genes sure came through in these younger twins. They look just like him.”

“They look like dad?” Basil had tears in his eyes. He reached over and put his hand on the fourth born’s back. “Hello babies. I’m daddy.” He inspected them and sniffled. He was so proud. He now had five sons.

“They’re precious…” Poppy held them close and groaned tiredly. She was exhausted, but her sons had been worth all the pain and exhaustion. “Basil? I want to name them after Bristle. Is Oleander, Laurel, Brier, and Itea OK?”

Goldie took the second set of twins away to check them and help them breathe. She was glad all four were crying. Premature babies often struggled to breathe.

“Bush names? I love it.” Basil kissed her repeatedly. “You did a great job mama. I’m so proud of you. I love you...”

Poppy sniffled and kissed him back. “I love you so much Basil. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” She was so glad he became a part of her life. She watched as her boys were tended to. She began to think about the future. As much as she loved the idea of Oleander becoming king one day, she didn’t feel that it would be fair for his older brother, Dill. She thought it would be right for Dill to be the king. To her, it was only fair. He was born first. She planned to talk to her father, later that day. For now, she needed to get some much-needed rest.


	24. Breaking Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy makes a decision that shocks her father.

Later that day, and after a long nap, Poppy left the quadruplets at the medical pod, with Basil, to go home and take a bath. She got dressed really nicely, and then walked towards the medical pod. She had requested that her father be present as they discussed the future of the colony. Oleander was heir by default, but she still felt that Dill deserved the position, since he was Basil’s firstborn. She had a determined look on her face as she entered the medical pod. She walked over to the cradle and looked down at her four tiny sons. They were barely larger than her hand and far too small to be out in the cold in the middle of winter. She wasn’t going to allow them to be outside for the heir introduction.

Basil was glad to hear Poppy come in. He was right by the cradle, holding his twins and talking to them. He had told them that they were not the babies anymore, and that they were going to have baby brothers now to love and protect. He smiled when Poppy joined him by the cradle. “They slept while you were gone.”

Dill smiled when Poppy came in. The seven and a half months old cooed at her and told her all about his baby brothers in baby talk. He loved his mama Poppy.

Rainbow was watching her tiny brothers. Her orange and blue heterochromia eyes had been fixated on the tiny premature babies.

“That’s my good boys.” Poppy looked worried. “Basil? Will you be upset if I told you I don’t want Oleander to be king?”

Basil looked confused. He wasn’t sure what to say, until he realized she might be considering waiting for a younger child, since the quadruplets were premature. “Branch and Sky were severely premature and are the smartest trolls I know Poppy. Just because our boys were born early, doesn’t mean they won’t be able to rule our village."

Poppy felt a sting of guilt fill her. She hadn’t meant that she didn’t think Oleander couldn’t rule the colony. “Let me explain Basil. I was thinking about it since before the quadruplet’s arrived, and I think it is only fair for Dill to have the crown, since he was born first. He may not be my child by blood, but he is mine none the less. I think Dill would make a fine king one day.”

Basil’s mouth gapped open. He snapped at her twice today and now he felt really guilty for not giving her a chance to talk before reacting. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. He thought perhaps it was stress. Dreams had been plaguing him lately and he felt guilty for moving on from Bask so soon. “Oh geez, Poppy, I’m sorry for snapping at you again.” He sighed and shifted his twins. “Can you even do that? Peppy has been talking about your firstborn being the king one day. He seemed very adamant.” He definitely didn’t want to get on King Peppy’s bad side. He knew how protective he was of Poppy and the kingdom.

“My dad will likely not like the idea, but he is fairly easy to persuade. I’ll get him to change his mind.” Poppy had a confident look on her face. She gave Basil a hug and kissed his cheek. She didn’t mind that he was in an odd mood. She understood that his emotions had been all over the place lately. She didn’t blame him for being moody. She knew he missed Bask.

King Peppy came in and rubbed his hands together as he walked over to the cradle. He looked down at the four newborns and smiled warmly. “Wow Poppy, their so beautiful.” He gently picked up Brier and held him. “Two of them look just like Bristle. So adorable…” He smiled at Poppy. “Which one is the heir?”

Basil smiled when King Peppy came in. He stood up and moved out of the way so that King Peppy could have his seat. “Sit down and enjoy them grandpa.”

Poppy watched her dad pick up the third born of the quadruplets. She knew he would be excited when he saw that two of the babies looked like his best friend. She stopped Basil and took Dill from his arms. She smiled softly and faced her father. “Dad, I was doing some thinking, and I decided that Dill will be our future king.”

King Peppy flushed with anger. He wasn’t quick to anger, but this struck a nerve. He gently put Brier back into the cradle and looked at Poppy. “We discussed the importance of keeping tradition Poppy, and I told you that the firstborn of your children would be the heir to the throne. We must keep that tradition, so that our royal family blood continues to flourish for generations to come.”

Basil was suddenly tense. He didn’t like how angry King Peppy was. He glared at his father in law. He was going to protect his wife and children, if necessary, but he hoped King Peppy controlled his temper.

“Dill may not have come out of my loins, but he is my son, too. You said it yourself when Basil and I got married roughly five months ago. He was the first to be born in the family, so in all technicality, he is the rightful king.” Poppy smirked at her father. “Besides, you told me that if laws were not so firm standing, you would have married Bristle, along with mama Lily. You told me you were heartbroken when he disappeared. Wouldn’t you want Bristle’s firstborn grandson to rule our colony?”

King Peppy hesitated and then looked down. It was true. He had loved a third. It had slipped out not long after Branch, Sky, Basil, Rose, and Sapphire had arrived. He looked at those five as if they were his children, even though they were not. “You make a valid point Poppy, but if we do this, there could be repercussions. I want to read up on this, and make sure that this decision won’t have dreadful consequences. For now, we will use their prematurity as an excuse not to introduce the heir, yet. Get some rest. I have some studying to do.” He gave Poppy a gentle hug, before heading out the door. He straightened himself up and headed home. He didn’t want anyone to know that Poppy’s words had stung.

Basil had a shocked look on his face. “He loved my father?! Well that makes our relationship a little awkward.” He settled Rainbow into his hair and rubbed his right arm nervously.

Poppy smiled softly and gave Basil a gentle hug, sandwiching Dill between them. “Dad hasn’t admitted to it, but I think Branch and Sky are related to me. If that’s the case, Branch is the rightful heir, but I haven’t been able to get him to admit to getting Bristle pregnant. Knowing my father, we might never know for certain.”

“No, Branch and Sky came out of mom, but it’s amusing to think that they may have come out of dad. Our kingdom would have killed dad if he came there pregnant. Besides that, Branch says he has a picture of Sky’s hand when he tried to come out arm first. Dad took a quick picture before shoving him back in and repositioning him. She was very lucky she survived that birth. They were trying to come out at the same time. It could have killed her. All three of them were lucky actually.” Basil gave her a gentle kiss. “Let’s get you back into a bed. You need to rest. Giving birth is exhausting.” He took Dill from her and set him in his hair. He settled him down by Rainbow, and then helped Poppy into bed.

Poppy kissed him back, and then crawled into bed. She let Basil baby her. She was grateful that he was taking care of her. She was still exhausted and sore. “It’s almost feeding time.”

“I know, and I’ll help you feed them. I told you I would.” Basil had made sure his mammary glands stayed full, so he could help her nurse. Feeding four babies wasn’t going to be easy for her, but if they worked together, they would get all four fed. He was grateful that Dill and Rainbow were almost completely weaned. They were going to be busy for the foreseeable future, but he didn’t mind. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them all.


	25. All Hail Prince Dill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heir introduction goes a lot better than Peppy expected.

For the next month, Poppy held off introducing the heir to the throne. She did this for a few reasons. It gave her father a chance to get comfortable with the idea of having Dill as their future king, it also gave the quadruplets a chance to grow and get stronger, and it was also a busy time for her friends and family. Several trollings were born in the colony in that time frame. Smidge gave birth to a dwarf sized son, who was orange, with blue green and green two-toned hair, who she named Pumpkin. DJ Suki had a set of twin girls. One was purple with curly royal blue hair that she named Melody, and one that was raspberry pink, with orange hair that they named Symphony. Harmony gave birth to a son, who was mint green with royal blue and dark green two-toned hair, that she named Rhythm. Guy Diamond had a little girl, that looked like Creek, but had whitish silver hair in place of his capri blue hair. He named her River. Creek had identical twin boys who were silver glitter with two-toned capri blue and green hair. He named them Agate and Quartz.

Since it was still very cold outside, and there were so many tiny babies under the age of six months, Sky had invited the colony into the bunker for the heir introduction.

Branch wasn’t as thrilled with having company over. He didn’t like having a big party at the bunker, let alone the entire colony. He was up early to get the bunker ready for over two hundred trolls. He hoped that they would stay out of his things.

DJ Suki was up as well, nursing their daughters. She had noticed that Symphony wasn’t responding to voices and sounds like Melody was. She was starting to suspect that their daughter was deaf, but it was a little early to be certain. Her grandmother was deaf, so she knew it ran in the family. She knew sign language and was already signing to the girls so that they could talk to their great grandma. She hoped that by teaching them early, it would make everything easier for them. Especially if Symphony was deaf.

Branch walked over and gave DJ Suki a kiss. He picked up Melody and draped her over his shoulder. He held her close and walked towards the front door. He loved carrying his daughters around. He was a good daddy, and rarely went long without holding at least one of them. He made sure the door was unlocked and then rejoined DJ Suki in the living room. 

Melody loved her daddy. She closed her eyes and dozed off with her head snuggled into his neck. She was content.

“I think Symphony is deaf.” DJ Suki moved closer to Branch. “Hold her for a moment. I want to check something.” She gently gave Symphony to Branch, so she was draped over his other shoulder. She clapped her hands hard, which made a loud noise.

Melody startled at the noise and began to cry. She didn’t like the sudden and loud noise. It was scary.

Symphony closed her eyes and yawned. She was completely unaffected by the loud noise.

Branch had suspected as well, but when Symphony didn’t respond to the clap, he felt his heartbreak. Both parents loved music and had named their children in hopes that they would pick up on the love of music too. It appeared Symphony wasn’t going to be able to enjoy it like they did. “It’s alright DJ. She’s our baby girl and will still get to learn all about music. She’ll just learn differently, just like my brother had to adjust to the world in total darkness. You’ve seen his paintings. He’s a blind artist. Our girl will be special too.”

DJ Suki nodded and gently took Melody to soothe her. “We’ll figure out a way that she can be part of the music.” She smiled and snuggled into Branch. She was glad he understood and accepted the way Symphony was. She had been worried about how he would react. “Basil is an amazing artist and will be a great king.”

“I’m a good artist?” Basil came in with Dill and Rainbow in his arms. He sat them down on the floor and listened to them crawl off to do their own thing. He had a feeling they were going to look for their cousins. 

Poppy came in and walked over to DJ Suki. She gave her a hug. She gave Branch a hug next. She looked at their twins and smiled. “They’re already getting so big.” She gently took Symphony and smiled at her. “You’re so cute. You look a lot like your mama.”

Symphony didn’t want to open her eyes. She was just about asleep when Poppy picked her up. She yawned and began to doze off.

“Yes Basil, you make pretty paintings.” Branch chuckled and watched Poppy handle Symphony. “We just realized she’s deaf. She can’t hear you Poppy.”

DJ Suki sat Melody down on a blanket on the floor. She reached into Poppy’s hair and took Oleander and Itea. She gushed over them and sat them down on the blanket, by Melody. She got up and took Brier and Laurel from Basil’s hair next. She sat them down by each other and watched them as they looked around. “Your boys are getting so big too.” She had no idea of their plans. “Who was born first?”

“I don’t remember.” Poppy lied with a smirk. “Which one came out first Basil?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see who came out first.” Basil smirked and gave DJ Suki a cheesy grin.

“Are you two serious?! Weren’t you two supposed to keep track, so that you knew who the heir would be?!” Branch had a look of disbelief on his face.

DJ Suki looked surprised. She knew the order her twins came out. Melody came first. How could Poppy forget?

Poppy giggled and winked at them. She gently settled Symphony by her twin sister and then walked over to Dill and picked him up. Most of the colony had arrived, and it was almost time. She held him to her chest and made sure he faced away from her chest, so he could look around. “Can you two watch our kids for us? I’ve got an heir to introduce.”

Dill’s light green and yellow dual colored eyes looked around. He loved being carried this way. He could see a lot more.

Rainbow looked up at her mama. She wanted to be in her arms too. She flopped onto her back and fussed. She didn’t like being away from Dill.

Basil walked over to Poppy and took her arm. He had a smug look on his face.

It quickly clicked for Branch, that the heir was not who they thought it would be. He gapped his mouth open and looked at his little brother. He couldn’t believe that they were going to let Dill be king. A soft smile crossed his face. He gave an approving nod to Poppy. “We’ll watch them. Bask would be so proud.” He picked up Rainbow and soothed her.

DJ Suki still looked confused. She looked at the quadruplets. “Aren’t you going to take the heir?”

“I’ve got him.” Poppy giggled and headed for the fireplace with the young prince.

Basil walked with her and smiled proudly. He could sense that there were a lot of trolls in the bunker. He was very excited that his eldest son got to be the king.

King Peppy joined them and smiled at the colony. “Thank you, everyone, for coming to the heir introduction. I’m sorry for the delay. With the poor weather, and so many little ones being born this month, we felt it was safer to wait, so that all the little babies would be safe. It has been brought to my attention, that the rightful heir has born eight and a half months ago.” He gently took Dill from Poppy’s arms. He held him up and smiled. “I introduce to you, Prince Dill Pickle Flower-Thorn. Future king or the Flower Kingdom.”

Dill looked around and let out a squeal. He smiled and kicked his legs. He liked being held like that. He thought it was fun. 

Most of the trolls cheered with joy. A few of them whispered that traditions would be broken. They were not amused.

“Yay Dill!” Smidge shouted in delight. She remembered the first day she met that boy. She had tried to steal him for snuggles several times since the day he was born. She was excited that her little buddy was going to be king.

“We love you Dill!” Biggie was so excited. He faced his young son towards Peppy. “Your friend is going to be king one day, Saffron!”

Saffron looked confused. He looked up at his daddy and cooed. He wasn’t sure why everyone was so loud. He wanted to cuddle with his daddy.

“What about tradition?!” An older troll stepped up. Her name was Ukulele. “He was not born from Poppy…”

“You’re right Ukulele, he was not born from Poppy, but he became her son the day she married Basil. I inquired if this was against the rules, and I found out that Dill is the rightful king, since he was the firstborn son of Poppy. He’ll rule our kingdom, in twenty years, three months, and two weeks.” King Peppy knew there was going to be some upset elders, but since Dill was adopted by Poppy, and accepted by her as a son, he was the rightful heir, regardless of who his parents were.

Ukulele didn’t look happy but stepped back. She planned to investigate this. Something didn’t feel right about this to her. The sixty-five-year-old elder wanted the colony safe. She knew Peppy’s parents would not have approved of this choice.

Basil concentrated in Ukulele’s direction. He was uncomfortable with the angry aura that radiated off of her. He planned to keep his children away from her.

Poppy had a huge smile on her face. She was happy with her decision, despite the rebuttal. She was expecting some of them to disagree. She couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring.


	26. Proud Beyond The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil has an unexpected conversation, that gives me him a lot of peace.

Just over three months later, Basil approached Bask’s grave. He was alone this time. Poppy was getting ready for a birthday party. His twins were a day shy of one year old. It had been a year since he had lost Bask and half of his family. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He still missed Bask. He wished he was there to see their children. “Hey, Bask, I know I haven’t been by for a little while. Our quadruplets and twins have kept us very busy. I’m sorry I’ve been too busy to visit you.” He settled on his knees by Bask’s gravestone and set a bouquet of flowers on the gravestone. “Dill is walking and has started his potty training. I still can’t believe that he’s going to be king of our colony in twenty years. I’m so proud of him. Rainbow hasn’t mastered walking yet, but she tries. She’s fallen behind a little bit. Every time she gets a fever, she has seizures. Mama Goldie doesn’t think she has Epilepsy, but it does worry me a lot. She thinks it’s Febrile Fever. She told me she should outgrow it by the time she is six years old. I sure hope so. She scares me and I’m worried each time she has one that she might get permanent brain damage or die.” He teared up at the thought. “I can’t lose her too.” He frowned and wiped his face of tears when he heard and sensed Smidge coming up behind him. “What do you want Smidge? Now is not the time!”

Smidge came up behind him and smiled when he inquired her presence. “I come in peace.” She stood beside him and took his hand. “Basil, I know that this day is hard for you, and I wouldn’t normally bother you, but I need you to hold Pumpkin for a few minutes.” She gently took her son out of her hair. She gave him to Basil and smiled up at him.

Basil had an annoyed look on his face. He was cranky over the fact that she wanted a babysitter, when it was clear he was having a conversation with Bask. “Smidge right now is a bad time. Bask died a year ago today. I need a moment.” His voice was dry and angry. He wanted Smidge to go away, with her little bundle of joy.

“Don’t snap at her for trying to help.” Bask’s spirit scolded his young mate gently.

Smidge smirked when the color left Basil’s face. “I’ll give you a moment. I’ll see you at your flower pod.” She left to go help Poppy with the birthday party. She had a feeling Basil would appreciate some privacy.

Basil burst into tears. “You’re not alive. I felt your cold face the day the twins were born.” He thought he was dreaming again. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was almost certain that it would blast through and fall onto the ground.

“No, I’m not alive anymore, but I discovered about a week ago that this little baby boy is not only able to see spirits but can let other trolls see spirits too. He has to be touched to do it.” Bask smiled at his trembling mate. “Our daughter can see spirits too, but doesn’t appear to be able to help other’s see spirits, like this little one. I discovered it the first time she had a seizure. I talked to her after it was over and asked her to stay with you. She smiled up at me that day, despite being weak and frail. Our twins are so strong, like their father. I’m so proud of all three of you.”

“I moved on too early. I’m so sorry Bask.” Basil felt really guilty now. Bask would have certainly known that Poppy had been a big part of his life since the day after losing him.

“No Basil, you didn’t move on too early. I’ve seen the love you share with Poppy, and I approve tenfold. She was the best thing to happen to you after you lost me and half your family. If anything, you haven’t moved on soon enough.” Bask smiled softly. He began to sing to Basil. He wanted Basil to let him go and live his life again. He wanted him to be back to the silly goofball that he had fallen in love with when they were kids.

Basil felt tears run down his cheeks as he listened to Bask sing. It was the first time in over a year that he had heard his mate’s beautiful singing voice. He wished at that moment he could hug him and hold him. Since he couldn’t, he snuggled with Pumpkin. He whispered to the tiny infant thank you. He was grateful for this chance to hear Bask’s voice again and have the reassurance that he was not only happy for him but wanted him to move on and live his life. “I love you, Bask.”

“I love you too, Basil.” Bask smiled at his mate. “You better get to the birthday party. Make sure you give Poppy a chance to hold Pumpkin too. Arbor wants to talk to her and praise her for her hard work with healing your broken heart. He’s very proud of her.”

“OK Bask, I’ll go.” Basil gently tucked Pumpkin into his hair and got up. “Thank you, for letting me love you.” He headed for his flower pod, feeling much better than he had felt in a long time. His broken heart had finally had a chance to mend. He knew he would always miss Bask, but it gave him peace that Bask was nearby and he could talk to him whenever Pumpkin was around. He planned to steal Pumpkin often. He looked forward to many years with Poppy, knowing that Bask approved of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Bask sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azYK8I2uoog
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> That’s the end of part 1. I have part 2 planned and will start on it soon. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
